Just a bet
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: Jason, Toby and Ezra come up with a dare for Caleb. If he can make a girl in a bar fall in love with him in two weeks. So, he chooses Hanna Marin. They're both falling for each other hard, but what she doesn't know is that she's just a bet. And just a part of their game.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb POV

Tonight was my seventeenth birthday, and I was going out with Ezra, Jason and Toby to celebrate. We decided to try out our fake id's tonight, which said we were all twenty-one. We're going to a bar, and we'd probably play drinking games, and dare each other to do stupid things. I made my way to the bar, and slid in the booth where the guys were already sitting.

"What took you so long birthday boy?" Jason shouted over the music.

"It's alright to be fashionably late, isn't it?" I joked, as he punched me in the arm. I ordered a beer, and drowned half of it.

"Well, now he's here. I think the drinking games start." Ezra said. We all nodded our heads, and cheered. "Round of Vodka shots." He shouted out to the waitress. Soon she came back with a round, and we drank them in an instant.

Hours of talking, laughing, and taking shots, we decided to start our game of dares. We scoured the bar, and our eyes landed on a table, where three brunettes and a blonde sat.

"Shall we." Toby said. "Alright, birthday boy up first."

"Alright what's my dare?" I asked, eager to know what my dare would be. The trio eagerly whispered to each other, before they finally came to a decision.

"So, you choose which one." Ezra said, nodding his head for me too look over to the table. The girls were laughing their heads off, and drinking cocktails. Typical. I drew in a breath, before deciding the blonde one.

"Blonde." I said, a mischievous smirk coming across my face. I rubbed my hands together. "Go on, tell me."

"Alright, you have two weeks to make her fall in love with you. If not you owe us fifty bucks, each." Jason said, and I laughed.

"You guys, make it too easy." I said. I stood up, and walked over to the girls table. They were laughing at a joke, and I coughed to get their attention.

"What the hell do you want?" The blonde asked, and downed the rest of her cocktail.

"Well, I was going to ask if I could have your number." I said, and I gave her one of my smiles, that usually make the ladies swoon. She looked at me with disgust.

"So, you think because I'm blonde you can come up to me, and ask for my number. Because I don't give my number out to sleazy, desperate guys in bars." She smiled at me, and called the waitress over. "Another cocktail."

"No, because I think you're beautiful." I winked at her, but yet again she didn't seem fazed. "Follow me." I held out my hand. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not moving. I don't want to go anywhere with you." The waitress came with her cocktail, and she took a light sip. I snuck a glance at the boys who were laughing hysterically at my failure.

"Why not."

"I'm sure you know." I don't why this girl isn't giving in. God, she's beautiful. Caleb, no. This is a bet.

"I don't know anything about you. So follow me." Once, again I held out my hand. She whispered to her friends, and after five minutes, she stood up, and followed me to the bathroom.

"Why on earth did you take me in here. It's a disgusting bathroom." She sat on the counter, and swung her legs.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, and I wanted to get away from it all." I walked closer to her, and I could hear her breathing become hitched. "You know has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful." A piece of hair fell in front of her face, and I pushed it behind her ear.

"No." She replied simply, and applied a coat of lip-gloss. I was surprised that no one had called her beautiful. She rubbed her lips together, and made a puckering sound with her lips when she was done.

"Why?"

"You seem surprised."

"I do."

"Uh, because I've never had a boyfriend." She said, turning a bright red.

"I find that very surprising."

"I've had some, but they're what I like to call flings. They didn't care about me."

"How could someone not care about you." I raised my eyebrows; I was genuinely interested in this girl.

"Uh, so what's your name?" She asked, obviously trying to get away from the subject.

"Caleb Rivers, what's yours."

"Hanna Marin. Why do you seem surprised?"

"Because, I think that you're beautiful. How could a girl like you, not get a boyfriend."

"Because no-one's interested."

"How?"

"Because I have baggage."

"What kind, because I bet you have none?"

"My best friend was murdered. She was missing for a year, and then they finally found her body, buried in her backyard. She was buried alive." I moved closer to her, and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I'm sorry, to hear about that." She swallowed, as I touched her foreheads together.

"It's fine." She said, and we lost ourselves in each other's eyes. I slowly leaned in, and our lips met together. They moved slowly to the rhythm of the music outside the dingy bathroom which stank of pee and god knows what. My tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She moved her hands up to my shaggy hair, and I moved mine to her waist. I was falling for this girl, even though I shouldn't be. I was falling fast, and so hard.

The next day I wake up thinking about Hanna. I'm not supposed to be falling in love with this girl. Couldn't I have picked one of the other girls? God, I have a feeling I'm going to fall in love with her. No. This is a bet, and I can't wear my heart on my sleeve. My phone chimed to signal a text, it was from Hanna. A smile came upon my face.

**Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to The Brew for a hangover cure, because I have a massive headache. –Hanna **

**I'd love to, I'll meet you there in ten. –Caleb**

**Dude, I'm a girl. Meet me in the least thirty. –Hanna**

**Why thirty- Caleb**

**Because I want to look nice. –Hanna**

**All right meet you there in thirty. -Caleb**

I had a long shower, to keep my brain in tact. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, red shirt, and black converse. I walked out the door with ten minutes to spare that should leave me enough time. I drove over to The Brew, and walked into see Hanna talking to the waitress, who was one of the girls she was with last night. I walked over to Hanna.

"Hey beautiful." I said, and she jumped. The waitress giggled. She kissed me on the cheek, and smiled.

"Hey." She replied. "So, Caleb this is Emily, one of my best friends, and Emily this is Caleb, the guy from the bar." Emily smiled.

"Nice to meet you. What would you like?" Emily asked.

"The usual, Em." Emily nodded, and looked at me.

"Uh, coffee, please." I said, and she gave us our drinks, and we sat down in a booth.

"So, how old are you?" I asked her.

"Uh, seventeen in two weeks." She replied. "How old are you."

"Seventeen last night. How did you get into the bar?" She looked at me like I was joking.

"The same way as you, probably. Fake ID's."

"You're right. That's the same way." We laughed a bit.

"So where's you grow up?"

"Here and there. I was in foster care for most of my life, passed through families when they got sick of me." She took my hand in hers.

"My dad left my Mum and me when I was twelve. He was cheating on my Mum with this bitch, and decided to go with her, and her evil daughter." It was silent for a few moments, before someone came clunking down the stairs. Hanna looked as well as Emily, and their jaws fell to the floor. They both moved over to the girl.

Hanna Pov

Someone clunked down the stairs in The Brew, and when I saw who it was my mouth fell agape. It was Spencer. Spencer Hastings. A daughter of the most highly-strung, richest and well-named family of Rosewood. I got up, and walked over to Spencer. She was doing the walk of shame. He hair a mess, and her heels in her hands. I got up from my seat and walked over to her.

"I was drunk." Spencer whined.

"I have such a new found respect for you." I said.

"Before you say anything, we only got to second base."

"Still, Spencer Hastings. I am shocked." Emily said, smiling.

"What happened, wrap it up, because I'm on a date." I said.

"With the guy from the bar." I nodded. "Okay, well his name is Toby, and he's really sweet. He let me crash on his couch, because I said I couldn't go home like this. I kissed him, but he had the decency stop, and apparently I passed out on him. I woke up like twenty minutes ago, to a totally hot shirtless Toby."

"Does he have a pack." I asked.

"Six, and boy does he look good."

"Go on." Emily said.

"I was going to leave, when he asked me on a date to The Grille, and of course I said yes."

"Well, four-way call tonight, because we have a lot of catching up to do." Emily said, and we nodded.

"Well, I've got to get back to my date." I said, and sauntered back to Caleb. I sat down smiling at Spencer. This was so unlike her. "I'm sorry about that. That was another one of my best friends, Spencer Hastings."

"What happened?" He said, smiling. God, his smile was to die for.

"Well, she crashed on this guy, Toby's couch." He started laughing. "What?"

"Well, if you're talking about the guy Toby, who lives upstairs, then he's my best mate, I was out with him last night."

"No way."

"Way." We spent an hour chatting, before I had to leave. "Do you have to go?" Caleb moaned, as we were walking out of the coffee shop.

"Yes I do, my Mum's expecting me home."

"Can I come with you, then." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my head gently.

"Okay, come on." I walked to my car, and we drove to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna Pov

I got my phone from my make up desk, and decided to call the three girls, because I needed to know the details about Spencer's 'hook-up' and I needed to tell them about Caleb. It was like five in the evening so it was the right time to call. He had just left, and I dialed their numbers, and they picked up almost straight away.

"Hey Han." Emily, Spencer and Aria said simultaneously.

"Okay, Hi. And that was freaky as hell." I replied. "So, Spencer tell us."

"Spencer, tell us what?" Aria basically shouted down the phone line.

"Well. Basically at the bar she went to she hooked up with this guy." Spencer cut me off.

"I did not hook up with Toby. I went to his apartment, and he let me crash there for the night, because I said I couldn't go home like this. We kissed, but he said he didn't want to take advantage. I passed out on him, and woke up in his shirt, no idea, I think I put it on. Anyways he was making coffee, and he was shirtless, and boy is he god damn beautiful. Then he asked me on a date, which I'm getting ready for in about an hour, and I can't wait, because I kind of really like him." Spencer said.

"That's great Spence. You need to get back on your feet after Alex." Aria said.

"I know, and I think Toby's just the guy to do it."

"Okay, Hanna tell us about Caleb." Emily urged.

"Who's he?" Aria asked.

"The guy from the bar, turns out he's really nice, and I'm already falling for him, which I shouldn't be, but I am." I replied sheepishly.

"You deserve him after what happened with Tom." Spencer said.

"I know I do, and Caleb seems like a nice guy. I can kind of sense he won't do what Tom did."

"Well, tell us about your date in the coffee shop earlier." Emily said.

"Well, I found out that he's been passed around foster homes, and that Toby is actually Caleb's best mate."

"We should so go on a double date." Spencer screamed.

"I know we should."

"Tell us more." Aria said.

"He turned seventeen last night, and he goes to Walton's in Philly, and I just really like him, and I think he likes me too."

"That's great, I'm happy for both of you. So, Aria. Speaking of boys, anyone new on the block." Emily said, and Aria was silent on the other end. "Aria is there something you're not telling us."

"Fine, I went to Snookers, the college bar for lunch, and there was this really hot guy there. He was reading a book, and then I saw the poster of Ali. We had a conversation, and I ended up straddling him in his car." Aria said, and I could sense she was smiling.

"You're smitten, aren't you." I teased.

"Am not."

"Are so." Emily said.

"Fine. I am."

"Well, Aria. Details." Spencer pressed.

"Okay, basically we just talked about stuff, and then I followed him out to his car, because he forgot his book. I opened the car door, and gave him his book. He asked me if I would like to go out with him. I said yes, and tripped and fell on his lap. Then we kind of just got carried away."

"You can always count on Aria Montgomery to get clumsy over a charming boy." Spencer joked, and we all laughed.

"So how was the kiss?" Emily asked.

"Seriously, Em." Aria said, and giggled.

"Good or bad. Answer it." I said down the phone.

"It was amazing. How was yours?"

"It was amazing as well even though it was in the dingy toilets, what about you Spence?"

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing. I don't exactly know, I forgot. All I remember is that I kissed him, and that we got to second base. But, I gave him a chaste kiss in the morning, and fireworks, exploded."

"That's great, Spence." Emily said.

"So how's Ben." Aria asked.

"Clingy as hell. I've been starting to hang out with this new girl called Maya, because she moved into Ali's house, and Ben has been acting really strange." Emily replied, sighing.

"It will blow over, it's probably just nothing." Spencer reassured her.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Emily's voice sounded weak, but yet happy.

"Sure, you can always tell us anything." Aria said.

"Just please don't get mad."

"Why would we get mad, Em?" Spencer asked.

"Because I think I'm gay." Emily stuttered out, and the line was silent for a few moments.

"Em, we love you. And we don't mind who you love, we'll support you through this." I said, and smiled. I was happy that my friend was finding herself. Emily sighed.

"You don't know how happy I am to here that."

"Why would you think we would get mad?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, it's just I'm really scared of what people will think."

"I will destroy them, Emily." Spencer said.

"Can I help?" I offered the same time as Aria.

"Thanks Guys. You don't know how much this means to me." Emily said, sniffling

"Emily, we'll always be here for you, no matter what you do, oh and details. Just because you might be gay doesn't mean we have to stop talking about your love life." Emily laughed, and I smiled. I was happy for her, I really was.

"What's she like?" Aria asked.

"She's really nice, funny and I think she's really beautiful." Emily whispered, obviously blushing.

"Okay, I take back what I said to Aria, because you're the one who is fully smitten, here." I said.

"She has a boyfriend though, and I don't know if she likes me."

"Hey, Em. You never know." Spencer said.

"Have you kissed her yet?" I asked.

"Yes." Emily's voice turned quiet and frail. I squealed.

"Well, then. If she doesn't like you, she wouldn't kiss you. So I think she's smitten about you too." Aria said.

"Well, I have got to go, and get ready with my date with Toby." Spencer said, and disconnected from the call.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot. Ezra's picking me up in like half an hour." Aria squealed, and disconnected as well.

"Han." Emily said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Thanks."

"For what."

"For supporting me with this."

"Anytime." My doorbell rang. "Ugh, I've got to go, someone's at the door."

"Is that person a special someone."

"Annoyingly, he left like an hour ago."

"Okay, Bye Han."

"Bye Em." I hung up, and put my phone in my pocket, as I walked down the stairs. I flung the door open, and it was my Dad.

Caleb Pov

The next day I was taking Hanna out to breakfast, and when I walked up to her house, it seemed like no one was in. I knocked on the door, and Hanna's voice, which was usually angelic, but was now croaky shouted through the door.

"Come in." I came in, and found her sitting on the stairs, with a pint of ice cream, and a tear-stained face. I kneeled in front of her, and wiped away her tears with my thumb. I kissed her on the forehead, and sat down next to her on the step. I pulled her closer to me, as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, as she sat there silently. She sniffled.

"You probably don't want to hear my problems, so you can just leave if you want." Her voice was emotionless, and it almost broke me to see her so upset. 'No, Caleb. Don't'. 'She is just a bet.' 'But, she's more than a bet'. 'Just a bet, Caleb. Remember that'.

"I want to hear them." I replied, knowing that my voice would be full worry. She shook her head, and ate some more cookie dough. "Tell me." She breathed in.

"You know I told you about how my Dad left me and my Mum when I was younger to two skanks" She dug her spoon forcefully into her ice cream, and shoved it into her mouth. I nodded. "Well, they're moving to Rosewood. And the skank who replaced me, well she's going to my school." She ate another scoop of the nearly melted dessert. "I just can't, Caleb. I just can't."

"Hey, you'll get through this." I whispered in her ear, and she wiped away a stray tear, that was falling down her face. "Well, go get ready, and I'll take you to breakfast." She sniffled again, and ran up the stairs to get ready. I couldn't do the bet. But, I did want $150 dollars. If she doesn't find out, it won't do any harm.

Hanna Pov

I stood in my bedroom, looking at my now expanded stomach, which to me is the most unflattering thing anyone could ever see. Caleb was probably disgusted. I knew what I had to do, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I walked into the bathroom, and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I found the 'hidden' toothbrush, and kneeled in front of the toilet. I shoved the toothbrush down my throat, and as the bile came out of my mouth, I let a tear slip. I hadn't done this in two years, so why am I doing it right now. I tried stopping, but I kept forcing the toothbrush down my throat. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, and drag me up from the toilet. I dropped the toothbrush to the floor, and broke down crying. I knew it was Caleb, and I just couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. His eyes that were so hypnotizing, and I knew I would just break down even more, and unravel the layers of baggage. Unravel the whole story of me being a gigantic cow, of me bingeing, of the whole Tom incident, and a whole year of wasting my life away somewhere I could have not been. But, it was my choice I ended up there, and it was my choices that drove me there. I then met Tom, and he made it all better. We dated for a year, and he started doing unimaginable things, I never thought he would do. I couldn't tell all of that to Caleb, just yet. He'd leave me. He'd pity me. He'd feel sorry for me, and look at me like a piece of trash. He would leave me standing there in the darkness. Because I kind of knew, that I was already falling in love with him, and I couldn't let him go. I was so caught up in my thoughts, and I didn't notice that he had moved me to my bed, and was rocking me gently back and forth. I quieted my loud, escalating sobs, to small and soft whimpers.

"Why the hell were you doing that?" Caleb whispered.

"Because I'm fat." I whispered back, and it was true. I was turning fat every single time I ate a bit of food. But, I know I can't think like that.

"That's bull, Hanna. And we both know it. You're beautiful." I shook my head, and more tears slid down my face.

"I'm not, you were probably disgusted by me, eating that whole load of ice cream."

"I don't, everyone eats ice cream when they're feeling low. Trust me I eat my whole fridge. And you are no way near fat, because I swear to god you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I sniffled.

"I find it very hard to believe you."

"You're beautiful, and I'm not going to stop saying it until you believe me."

"I'm not going to believe you that easily."

**Review Please.**

**So I know some parts may have been confusing like: Who's Tom, and where did Hanna go for a year, What did Tom do, every question in this chapter will be answered. Bye dolls**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna Pov

Today Caleb was taking me out to breakfast since we didn't go yesterday. We watched movies and ate popcorn. He made me feel better, and he makes me feel better. I regret bingeing, because that was the beginning of choices that I shouldn't have made. And I know that I sure as hell don't want to go back to that awful time. I try my hardest not to go back to that time, but sometimes its so hard to carry on. So I binge, all I feel is the pain of heaving in that moment. But I also feel regret and disappointment. I feel like crap once I'm done, because I know I've given up. And I don't want to give up, because I know I'll unravel. I was getting ready when I heard a knock on the door. I walked down the stairs, and flung the door open. I had one earring in, and my make up wasn't done yet. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"You're early." I said to Caleb who was standing in the doorway.

"You're beautiful." Caleb replied, and stepped towards me. "Do I get a hello kiss?" I laughed, and kissed him.

"Now come on, I'm not ready yet." I ran up the stairs, and heard him shut the door, and follow me. He sat on my bed, as I put the other earring in. I located my make up bag, and started putting it on.

"You don't need make-up, Hanna." Caleb whined, as he lay down on my bed.

"Well, I'm wearing make-up." I said back, and put some lip-gloss on. I made sure my eyeliner was even before I put my eye shadow on. I puckered my lips, and laid down next to Caleb. He kissed me on the lips, quickly. "Wait, where are we going for breakfast, because isn't the breakfast place closed."

"Oh, right. It's a Sunday isn't it." I nodded, and laughed. "Well, lets go to The Brew then."

"Awesome. Let's go." I took his hand, and dragged him off my bed, while laughing. "Come on Caleb."

"Your bed is comfortable." I managed to drag him off, but landed on the floor with him.

"I'm not strong, and now its you turn to get me up." He got up, and picked me up off the floor. He walked out the bedroom, and down the stairs with me in his arms. "You can put me down now." I said. Our faces barely an inch apart, and my breathing quickened. He leant in, and gave me a chaste kiss. He put me down on the ground, and we left the house. "You didn't have to carry me all the way down."

"I wanted too." I giggled, as we got in Caleb's car. "How are you holding up?"

"Better." We started driving off to The Brew.

"You know, she might not turn out hat big of a skank."

"You obviously haven't met her. I want to rip her hair out, and strangle her."

"Maybe if you went out to dinner with them, I could come, and then I would be there for you."

"I'd like that."

"Good." Caleb parked in the empty alleyway by The Brew.

"Are we allowed to park here?" I asked.

"Yeah, Toby lives upstairs." I nodded my head, and we got out of the car, and into The Brew. I saw Emily behind the counter with a tear rolling down her face. I rushed up to her.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked her, as I pulled her into a hug.

"I want to kill these customers." She said.

"Why?"

"Maya and me had a date last night, after I called her, and now everybody knows, and they're annoying me so much." We pulled away from the hug.

"They're bastards, Em."

"Well, I wish I could just pour coffee over their heads, but I don't ant to lose my jobs."

"I'll destroy them, Em. I'll pour the coffee over their heads."

"Thanks, and now you'll get back to you date." She pushed me towards Caleb, and started to make a cappuccino. We slid in a booth.

"Is Em okay?"

"She could be better, she's found herself and I'm really happy for her." I smiled.

"What do you mean by finding herself."

"By that I mean, that, she found out she's gay. I'm happy for her, cause nothing in our lives actually go well." The people in the booth next to us were talking about Emily being gay, and I flinched.

"Don't listen to them."

"You might be in for a show."

"What does that mean. I'm scared." He joked.

"You should be because, I might just pour coffee over their heads."

"So what would you guys like?" Emily asked us. Smiling a fake smile, that would seem just happy to the normal being. But, to me it was a smile of pain, and a bit of her was breaking away.

"Coffee, and a croissant." I said.

"I'll have the same." Caleb said. I flinched once again, and Caleb took my hand. I breathed in, and breathed out.

"She just doesn't deserve this." I said.

"I know she seems nice." Caleb said.

"Yep. That's all there is, I actually wish there's some evil in there." Emily came back with our coffees and croissant. "Thanks, Em. Feel better."

"I'll try." She called out walking back behind the counter. She brought some more coffee to the people who are talking about her, and I flinched again.

"Sorry, I just can't take this." I said to Caleb, and slid out the booth. I walked only about a step, before I reached the stupid peoples table. I took their coffees and poured them over their heads. "Just a tip, ladies. If you ever talk about Emily again, I'll make sure to do more than just pour coffee over you heads." Disgust evident in my voice, I sat back down, opposite a smiling Caleb. "Sorry, just had to do that."

"I know, I don't blame you. I once poured jam over my step-brothers head." I laughed.

"Really."

"Yeah, he was being really annoying. So when he was sleeping I poured the jam over his head."

"Well you got your revenge, and I got mine." We both smiled at my victory, and dug into our breakfast. Emily came over with two chocolate muffins. "We didn't order these."

"I know, it's a thank you for pouring coffee over their heads." She walked off, and I winked at her.

"So, how did you two become friends?"

"Well, we knew each other, but we weren't as close. And then Alison came along, and then we came best friends with Spencer and Aria."

"Whose Aria?" The door opened, and Aria came in with a guy.

"As a matter of fact that is her right now." I said pointing to her, and Caleb laughed.

"And she's with my other best mate, Ezra." We both laughed.

"Okay, how is this all happening. First of all Spencer and Toby, and now Aria and Ezra."

"Well maybe its meant to be." I smiled, and drank some coffee.

"Yeah, maybe it is." Aria looked at me with wide eyes, and I assumed she meant the whole coffee incident. I shrugged, and turned my attention back to Caleb. "So, are you like all best friends."

"Pretty much, and then there's Jason who's dating this chick called Cece."

"So, I'm guessing you were all out with them at the bar."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't notice you sooner." I blushed, and looked down.

"Me too."

Caleb Pov

After my coffee date or breakfast date, I drove her home.

"Can you come in?" Hanna asked, leaning onto the door. "Please for me." I got out the car, and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't say no to you." We walked into her house, and to the kitchen. Someone was there, sitting on a barstool.

"Dad." Hanna squeaked.

"Hanna. Who's this?"

"Caleb, my boyfriend." Hanna blurted, and I kind of liked being called her boyfriend. Even though this is a bet, I'm still falling for her.

"Well. I assume that tomorrow you would show Kate around."

"Hell no."

"Why not, she's your sister."

"Who's a skank."

"I prefer not to be called a skank." Kate said, while she traipsed down the stairs. I took Hanna's hand, and squeezed it.

"Breathe, Han. Just breathe." I whispered in her ear.

"Where the hell did you just come from?" Hanna said with disgust. "How did you even get into my house."

"Used to be my house as well Hanna." Hanna's father said, I didn't know his name yet, but I didn't like him or Kate.

"You just broke into my house."

"No, I simply used the spare key."

"Well what was _she_ doing upstairs."

"Kate was looking around."

"Why, this isn't her house."

"I know, but she is still your sister."

"Half-sister. And just get out of my house before I pour coffee over you as well."

"Bye Hanna." Kate snarled, and pranced out the hallway. I could see Hanna's fists clenching, but I took them in my hands. Her father walked out without saying goodbye, and left Hanna standing there.

"Breathe, baby." Hanna blushed, and buried her head in my chest. "You know I kind of liked being called you boyfriend, girlfriend." I could feel her smile, and when she showed her head, she was blushing.

"I like being called your girlfriend." I leaned down and kissed her, which soon turned heated, and I carried her to her living room. I moved on top of her, and she took my shirt off. I started kissing her neck, and someone in the doorway coughed. I quickly pulled on my shirt, as Hanna's eyes grew wide. "Mum. What are you doing here?" She nervously laughed.

"Your dad was going to meet me here."

"Oh right. I told him to leave."

"Why?"

"Because Kate was here, and she was going through my stuff."

"Well, Hanna. Introduce me."

"Caleb, this is my Mum. Mum this is my boyfriend Caleb."

"Hi Miss Marin." I said sheepishly.

"Call me Ashley." Ashley walked out the room, and we both slumped onto the couch. Hanna buried her face in her hands.

"That's not exactly how I pictured you to meet my Mum." Hanna said.

"That's not how I imagined it either." I picked her up, and placed her on my lap. "So, what movie do you want to watch."

"Saw."

"Really."

"Why."

"It's just I didn't picture you as the scary movie type."

"Well, Mr. Rivers, you will need to get used to it. I love scary movies." She put the disc in, and we sat together on the couch, watching Saw together. With me sometimes shielding Hanna from the really gory parts.

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna Pov

"So, who was that guy at The Brew?" I asked Aria who was walking beside me in the school hallways. "Because I know him."

"How?" Aria shrieked, and I giggled.

"Well, I know that his name is Ezra, and that he's best friends with Caleb." We stopped by our lockers.

"How is it possible. You met Caleb who is best friends with Toby who slept with Spencer, and then I met Ezra who is best friends with Caleb."

"Caleb said it's meant to be." I smiled.

"Well guess who'd smitten now." I opened my locker, and got my English textbook. "Okay, so have you seen Emily lately. Oh, wait, I think you poured coffee over their heads."

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool my best friend, you're dead fricin meat."

"Well, I can see Caleb likes you."

"So, tell me about Ezra." She blushed. "You're blushing, so tell me."

"We've got so much in common. We both love English, we both love reading and books, and we both want to be an English teacher while being an author on the side."

"How did you find that out?"

"Well we were discussing movies, that got to books, that got to English, and then we wandered down that road." We sat down in our English seats.

"Let me guess you even found out that you're going to the same college." Aria looked away. "No you did not."

"We did. NYU." I laughed, and the teacher entered with a new student. It was Kate. "You alright."

"I didn't know that she was going to be in my class."

Caleb Pov

I was waiting outside Hanna's house, waiting for her to come home from school, because I'm guessing she had a rough day. I heard the slam of a car door, and footsteps rushing. I saw her, and her face immediately lit up when she saw me. She ran over to me, and engulfed me into a big hug.

"How was it?" I asked her, as she pulled away from the hug, and our gazes locked together. She breathed in.

"It was awful." She said, and I smiled.

"I think I can make it better." I leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed back. We pulled away smiling when we needed air. "So my Foster Mum is kind of having this really fancy dinner tonight. So I was wondering if you could be my date."

"Yes I will be your date. What time will you pick me up?" I smiled.

"Around six-ish."

"Crap."

"What."

"I'll need to get ready now if I need to look good."

"Alright, so shall I go or…"

"No, I need you opinion on which dress I should wear, because I don't know what kind of style your Foster Mum likes." I laughed, as she let us into her house. She ran up the stairs, and by the time I was up there, she was already looking through her closet. She put five dresses on the bed. A long red one, a long blue one, a short green one, a purple one and a black one. "Okay so shorten the selection down to three."

"Too easy, the red one, the blue one or the black one." She nodded her head, and put the green and purple one back in her closet. She got out her phone.

"Okay, so Caleb just invited me to a dinner… Shut up Aria. Anyways which dress, the long red one, the blue one or the black one… Thanks… Have a good time with Ezra." She threw her phone back onto her bed.

"I see you told your friend about me." I raised my eyebrow, and also earned a shove.

"Of course I did."

"Well, I will leave you to get ready, and pick you up at six-ish. Oh, and what dress did she pick?"

"I am not telling you. See you at six." Her phone started ringing, and I gave her a quick goodbye kiss. I was waling down the stairs when I heard Hanna shout into her phone. "Aria, it's just a special dinner." I chuckled, and headed out the house.

Hanna Pov

I had a shower, where I think I practically scrubbed school off me, and I spent about forty minutes washing my hair and re-washing my hair. I got out the shower, and dried my self off. I wrapped my hair up in a towel, and sat down on my make-up table, in my pants and bra. I had a slight blush look, red lips, perfect shadowing black eyes, and let my hair loose. I dried my hair with my hairdryer, and spent five minutes rummaging for my curler. I curled my hair to the perfect precision, and the bouncy curls fell across my shoulders, perfectly. The doorbell rang. Was it six already. I quickly scampered down the stairs, and looked through the peephole, and it was Caleb. I opened the door, and stood behind it, with my head looking at him.

"You look good." I said eyeing him up and down. His shaggy hair was gelled back, and his suit fit him perfectly. The top button was undone, and the black jacket was snug, and it showed off his biceps.

"You do too." I laughed.

"Not yet." I winked at him, and dragged him inside. I shut the door and ran upstairs. "Don't come in, because I want to surprise you, and I need to find my shoes."

"I'll wait down here." I quickly put my red dress on, and realized it needed to be zipped up.

"Caleb can you zip up my dress?" I shouted downstairs, and heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. I put my hair over one shoulder, and I saw him come in. I sucked in a deep breath, as he zipped up my dress. I shook my hair, and once again it perfectly fell over my shoulders. I found my black heels, and slipped them on. "Okay so which bag. A black one with diamonds on, or just a simple clutch." I showed him both pairs.

"The black one." I nodded my head, and put my phone, lipstick and few dollars in. "You know if we're going on a date, the boyfriend is supposed to treat the lady." I laughed.

"I know, just in case."

"By the way, you look beautiful." I blushed, and kissed him lightly on the lips so I didn't get lipstick on his lips. "By the way if my Foster Mum makes you uncomfortable well I'll apologize in advance."

"And will anyone else be there."

"Well I said to the guys they could come, but Toby's probably going to be the only who's going to come." I nodded.

"Is this like a really really fancy thing, because I'm not that great at being fancy. I sometimes don't even hold my knife and fork the right way." Caleb laughed. "I'm serious ask everyone you know who knows me, because if Toby brings a date who I know she's just going to ruin my life."

"I'll still love you." He realized what he just said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I cut him off with a kiss. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up."

"I love you too." I whispered, and I meant it. I really did.

"Oh thank god." I giggled. "I think we should leave to get there on time."

"Yeah, oh and on a scale of one to ten how fancy is this dance." I said, as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Around nine."

"Damn. I am seriously not good at being fancy."

"Well you'll have to try. I learned, it's easy. You act like you belong, but I can sense you probably won't do that."

"You're right, I won't do that." I got in his car, and he held open the door for me. "So, you live in Philly."

"No. Well kind of."

"What do you mean by kind of."

"I live in Rosewood, but I live next to Philly.

"So you live in one of those houses where you can be in two places at once."

"Basically, yeah."

"That's kinda cool."

"I didn't know you are such a nerd."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that its pretty cool, that you can be in two places at once."

"Nerd."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Fine, then you're a nerd as well."

"If you're a nerd, I'm a nerd." Did he just quote the notebook, he just quoted the notebook. He watched the notebook. "Why are you looking at me funny."

"You're such a nerd."

"Why am I a nerd."

"Because you quoted the notebook."

"Did I?"

"You did. Have you seen the notebook behind my back."

"My foster-sister watches the notebook, that's how I can quote the notebook."

"You're such a nerd."

"You are."

"You are."

"You are."

"You're such a geek."

"Whoa. That's a whole new level." I laughed, and saw Caleb was trying not to smile. I poked his side. "No seriously that's a whole new level."

"You know you want to smile." I whispered in his ear, and a small smile appeared on his face. I poked his side again, and he playfully whacked my hand away. "You know you want to."

"You're such a nerd."

"You are." Caleb pulled into a long driveway, which led to a huge house, about three times the size of Spencer's. And Spencer's house is a big house; this is a gigantic house. I could feel my mouth was making an O.

"It's big isn't it."

"Big doesn't describe how big this house is." I didn't notice he got out the car, until he opened my door for me. He held out his hand, and I gratefully took it. I looked around myself in awe, as Caleb led me to the open front door. "Are your foster parents rich."

"Yeah, and the worst thing is, is that they flaunt it. They try and get me to wear fancy clothes to school, but I didn't want to. I also wanted to go to Rosewood High."

"But they sent you to the fanciest school in Philly." We entered the house, and it was surprisingly warm.

"So, what did you think when I told you."

"I was surprised, you didn't seem like a guy, who would go to there, and I don't think you'll ever be one of those guys." Caleb got two champagne glasses, and handed one to me.

"Is that a good thing." We sat down at a table, in a gigantic dining hall.

"It's a great thing." I kissed him chastely. "So will you give me a tour of the house." He raised his eyebrows.

"You want to?" I giggled, and nodded my head.

"If you're my boyfriend, I think I need to get to know the place a bit better. The only thing I know so far is where the front door is." Caleb chuckled.

"Alright, follow me. Nerd." He held out his hand, and I took it. We both left our champagne at the table, but neither of us really cared. "So the room we're in now, is the dining hall."

"Wait. Dining hall." Caleb nodded sheepishly, and I squeezed his hand. "It's okay, nerd."

"This is the living room." He led me to a room where a huge television was on the wall, and a huge L-shape sofa was attacking half the room. "This is the kitchen." There was a huge granite tabletop in the middle, and bar stools surrounding it. Behind it was all the nessecites you needed for a kitchen. Name something, and it was there. We walked up the stairs. "That room is my parents, that's the bathroom, that's my foster sisters bedroom, that's my foster- brothers bedroom, another bathroom, the guest room, and my room."

"This house is impressive." I said, and Caleb took me into his room. "It's nice." I sat down on the bed, and he sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, does it change anything?" Caleb mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Now you've seen my house, and what's in it, and now you've seen the fancy party."

"Nothing could ever change of how I think of you." I kissed him, and he kissed back, and soon it turned pretty heated.

"Thank you."

"Now let's go downstairs, and enjoy ourselves."

"Not too much, we have school." We left his bedroom, and started to walk downstairs.

"I'm honestly not that bothered. I might just get drunk, so you might have to look after me for a bit."

"I'd like to look after you for a bit."

"Good, because you're probably going to." I winked, and a new couple came through the door.

"There's Spencer." I said the same time Caleb said: "There's Toby."

"Hey Spence." I said hugging her.

"Hey." She greeted.

General Pov

"I see you've brought your date." Spencer's eyes flickered to something right behind Hanna. Someone she'd never thought she'd see again. And he was staring right at them. "Spencer, what?" Hanna turned around, and she froze, she only uttered one word.

"Tom."

**Review please Bye dolls**


	5. Chapter 5

General Pov

"I see you've brought your date." Spencer's eyes flickered to something right behind Hanna. Someone she'd never thought she'd see again. And he was staring right at them. "Spencer, what?" Hanna turned around, and she froze, she only uttered one word.

"Tom." That was the one word Hanna thought she wouldn't have to say again. He started to move towards them, and Spencer pushed Hanna behind her. They were both scared, but Spencer knew what was right, she had to prevent any more harm to Hanna. From everything that he did to her, Spencer could let that happen again. Hanna clasped her hand in Spencer's.

"Tom. If you ever touch her, I will feed you to rabid dogs." Spencer whispered in a cold, harsh voice.

"Really, Spencer. I never thought you would be the kind of girl to threaten someone." Tom's loud voice boomed out, and caught Caleb and Toby's attention.

"Then you obviously thought wrong, because if you hurt Hanna more than you already have I will gut you like a fish."

"What's going on?" Caleb said. Hanna looked away from her boyfriend; she couldn't look at him right now. "Han are you alright." Caleb whispered in her ear, as he pulled her in for a hug. Hanna stayed silent.

"Tom. Leave her alone, please. What are you even doing here."

"Question is, why are you here Hastings." Tom said, inching closer to Spencer. Spencer's breathing quickened, but before he could get any closer, Toby pushed Tom away. "Hastings, why are you here?"

"I was invited. What about you Freed."

"I was invited as well."

"Well, just stay away from Hanna, because I mean it, I will gut you like a fish." Tom turned away, but he still looked back at Spencer. "How is. Uh, did he get. Do you guys know him."

"Yeah. He's Caleb's foster-cousin." Spencer slowly nodded her head, as she processed it all.

"Are they close?"

"I think so, he comes round to this house like every weekend."

"Spence. What's going on?" Caleb asked, Hanna was burying her head into his chest, and he had his arms around her.

"I think you should ask Hanna. Take her somewhere won't go, because this is quite personal." Caleb nodded. "And don't force her."

"Thanks." Caleb bent his head down to whisper in Hanna's ear. "Do you want to go upstairs." Hanna nodded, and took Caleb's hand. He led her to his bedroom. She sat on the bed, and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he would be here." Hanna's weak voice said. He sat beside her, and wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"I thought you said you had flings."

"I try to block it out. It's easier, I need to forget about it."

"Forget about what?"

"Forget about everything he did."

"What did he do?"

"Things, that I never thought he would do, I was finally back on my feet, so I said yes when he asked me out, after seven months, he started doing things, and yeah."

"Do you want to talk. About it."

"Do you want to know?"

"Yeah, I do. Because I want to keep you away from him." She smiled slightly, and breathed in.

"It all started when he said he wanted to do it. I said no. He then became abusive. He slapped me, he punched me, he pushed me, but when we were in public he seemed like Tom. My friends started noticing things about me, I kept covered up, and I flinched whenever they touched me. I put it off telling anyone, because I was scared. This carried on for three months, until that night." She swallowed, but never the less carried on. "He somehow found out that my Mum wasn't in one night, and he broke into my house. When I got there, he was there. And he. He."

"Han, you don't have too."

"I need too, to get this out of the way." She swallowed once again, and looked at her shoes, and she said the three words that Caleb thought he would never hear. "He raped me." Caleb pulled her in for a hug, and she sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry."

"And then when I tried to stop him, I got stabbed." Caleb didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was just told, he just held her.

"I won't let him near you ever again."

General Pov Spencer and Toby

"So would you like to dance?" Toby said, holding out his hand, she took it.

"I would love to dance." The started swaying to the music. "So, do you go to things like this all the time." Toby chuckled.

"No, I don't. I lived here for like a week or so, while the loft was getting heating and plumbing. It was too freezing in there."

"It's impressive, this house."

"I know, I got lost in here once." Spencer laughed.

"No you did not."

"I did, I had to call Caleb for directions to his room." Spencer laughed again.

"What was his reaction."

"Endless teasing, which still hasn't stopped."

"Well, now you've told me that, I guess I'll have to do some endless teasing to you as well." Toby leant down, and they shared a chaste kiss.

"Tell me one of your embarrassing stories."

"Oh, well. There are plenty." Toby chuckled once again. "Okay, so I think I was twelve, and well I was walking to my friends Ali's house opposite me, and I decided to go through the forest. I heard a rip, but I didn't pay any attention to it. And I walked up to the driveway where her brother and about ten of his friends were. They gave me absurd looks, and then I walked inside to Ali's room. Hanna, Alison and Emily were there, and there eyes looked to skirt. Which, was ripped at the back, so you could see my pants." Toby laughed, as Spencer turned red.

"I think I might have to endlessly tease you as well." Spencer smiled.

General Pov Hanna and Caleb

They walked down the stairs, and into the ballroom, where they started slow dancing together.

"So, how long have you been living here?" Hanna asked.

"Uh, around three years." Caleb said. "Some good memories here."

"What kind?"

"Well, Toby got lost." Hanna laughed. "And he called me for directions to my room."

"Are you serious?" Caleb nodded.

"Now something about you."

"What story would you like to know." She shrugged. "Okay, so after fancy things like this, they clean all the floors. Like proper clean the floors. So they're waxed and polished. I walk down the stairs with socks on, and I fall over once or twice. I got water, and once again I slipped, so it landed all over me. And I broke the glass." Hanna laughed. "Now you."

"Well I kind of fell off my chair."

"What do you mean kind of."

"Okay, so I was in music. I swear to god all my injuries come from subjects we don't need. So my friend took away my chair, and I was going sit down in my chair, but it wasn't there. So I fell to the ground. Proper cartoon style." Caleb laughed, at the image of Hanna just falling back trying to sit in a chair.

"Who was the friend."

"Spencer."

"And what other injuries have you sustained from subjects you don't need."

"Two sprained ankles in Gym, a bruised rib in gym, fallen through a chair in Drama, and I singed my hair in Science." Caleb laughed.

"Fell through a chair."

"I thought it was a different chair, so I sat on the chair, and the chair broke, and I fell through the chair."

"Are you clumsy or something."

"I think I actually have a disorder to just make a mess of everything. Because the other day I was running up the stairs, and I fell up the stairs. Don't ask me how, but I just fell, and landed flat on my face." Caleb laughed again. "Now you again."

"So I think I was five. There was a bee in my class, and I hid behind my crush, and used her to shield me from the bee." Hanna laughed.

"Don't get me talking about crushes."

"I think we just started too. What's your story."

"I'll tell you one. Okay I was eight, and you know the trays where you kept your stuff. Well I got up off my seat, and strutted to my tray. I opened my tray, I got something out, I shut it closed with my bum, and strutted back to my seat. One of the worst moments of my life." Caleb was laughing, and Hanna laughed as well.

"I think I love you even more, now." Caleb said, once they'd returned to normal.

"I think I love you even more as well. Nerd."

**Review please, and if you're wondering where I got the embarrassing stories for Hanna and Spencer, well I got that from previous experience. I am such a klutz, because everything Hanna or Spencer just said about themselves is true – well not the Tom bit anyways.**

**Bye dolls. **


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb Pov

It was after school, and I was going to surprise Hanna. "I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life." I heard two voices singing from upstairs and laughing, as I entered Hanna's house. I chuckled to myself, and entered her room, where the singing had died down, and their eyes were glued to the TV screen. Spencer was sitting with Hanna, eating popcorn. "Hey." They said at the same time. I recognized it as Glee, because they were singing songs.

"Hey." I replied, and sat next to Hanna.

"Jake is way better off with Marley." Hanna said, and Spencer threw popcorn at her.

"No, Ryder is better off with Marley." Spencer said back.

"Ryder should be with that girl he was talking to on the chat."

"No, he should be with Marley, because they wouldn't have done the unchained melody, and she wouldn't of kissed Ryder when they were making clay."

"You make that sound so dirty." They both laughed.

"What they were doing the clay thing they did in Ghost."

"The Ghost scene is better, though."

"By far, but Ghost is still kind of freaky."

"Yeah, with the strangling ghost, and the Lopez guy, and Carl when he's gone Cray Cray."

"It's a great movie."

"Defo." Spencer's phone rang, and she picked it up without looking.

"Hello… Uh-huh… Why… I already have… I don't want to though… God, Bye… I'll be there in a few." She hangs up her phone. "Stupid parents. I have to go, there's a lunch at the club, and apparently I can't miss it." Spencer grabbed all her stuff, and put it in her bag.

"Have fun." She walked out Hanna's bedroom, while they called out to each other.

"Shut up, you know I won't."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." The front door shut, and her car drove away.

"I haven't gotten a proper hello yet, nerd." I said, and kissed her.

"Hey, nerd." Hanna replied, kissing his lips softly. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't mind, watch TV." Hanna nodded.

"Lets do that. What do you wanna watch."

"What do you have, cause I'm comfy now."

"I have cable, so lets see." We scrolled through the channels. "Lets just settle on Cribs. You know you should do cribs." I laughed.

"I don't think so, I almost died this morning in the game room."

"You have a game room. Why didn't you tell me."

"There are so many rooms, and it's in the basement."

"How big is the basement."

"Like three times the size of this room."

"Wow. I'm going to your house sometime, and I'm battling you on a game."

"What game would that be?"

"Do you have air hockey, because I am amazing at air hockey."

"I'd love to see more of your inner nerd."

"Be ready, because I'm going to kick your ass."

"Then I might just push you in the pool."

"You have a indoor pool."

"No, outside."

"I might push you in before you push me."

"How."

"I'll catch you off guard." She winked, and looked back at the TV.

"Oh, and I have a motorcycle." She looked at me.

"I'd like to go for a ride."

"I'd love for you to come with. Toby, Ezra, Jason and me usually go out on them."

"What so you all have motorcycles."

"Yep, and if they break, or need touch up, Toby can do it for free."

"Do you have it now?" I nodded, and a mischievous smile came across her face. "Do you think I can have a ride."

"I think we can have a ride, I always have a spare helmet."

"Good, let me just put a different top on." I nodded, as she walked to her closet. She took off her shirt, and put a dark blue one on, she put a leather jacket over it. She walked to her dresser, and got out some sunglasses, and put them on. "I just need one more accessory."

"What's that." I jumped off her bed, and put my arms around her waist. She kissed me on the lips, pulled away moments later.

"You." She took my hand, and we walked to the front of her house. I got out one of my black helmets, and put it on her, she smiled. I put my helmet on, and got on the black shiny bike. She climbed on, and wrapped her arms around me, tight. "If I fall off, it's your fault."

"I won't let that happen." I felt her kiss the back of my neck softly, and she wrapped her legs around mine. I smiled, and drove off from her house. I was in the road, when I started going fast, and Hanna's reaction was a mixture of screaming, laughing and cheering. She let her legs free, but still clung to my chest lightly. I took her all around Rosewood, and people gave us strange looks, but we didn't care, and when we got back it was nearing dark. She got off the motorcycle, and smiled. She realized she had the helmet on, and took it off her, she shook her head in the most gorgeous way, and boosted up her hair with her hand.

"I had fun." She said, when we sat down on her sofa, her head on my shoulder. "We should do it again."

"Yeah, we could go on the whole ride."

"What so you do more than that?"

"Yeah, with the boys. We go for a day. Just riding around Rosewood, and Philly."

"Well what about Saturday, I can meet your friends properly, we could go on like a quadruple date."

"I'd like that, I think I need to meet Spencer and Aria properly as well. Even though you were singing earlier."

"You heard that."

"Yes, and I was thinking would you like that helmet." Her face brightened.

"I'd love too." She moved her head from my shoulder, and pecked me on the lips. "So where do you plan on taking me on your motorbike next."

"Well, I know this road, which no one goes on, so we just ride down there, it goes on for miles. It's fun, and I'll take you to my house on my motorbike, because there's a short cut, where you can ride extra fast."

"Now I've been on your motorcycle I think I can go extra fast."

"Well, you looked kinda sexy on that motorbike." Hanna bushed, and I kissed her forehead.

"That makes two of us."

**I kind of liked the idea of all the guys having a motorcycle, so in like two or three chapters, you'll see some major bonding, I can't decide if I want Jason to be Ali's older brother, though. Review if you want him to be a friend or her brother. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Bye dolls**


	7. Chapter 7

"How was the country club, I forgot to ask you at school." Hanna and Spencer were lying down on Hanna's bed, and throwing cushions in the air.

"I wanted to die, because I bumped into somebody." Spencer replied, as they both stared at the ceiling.

"Alex." Spencer nodded. "Did he try to do anything."

"Well he dragged me into the kitchen, and tried to kiss me, but I didn't, then he slapped me. I ran away, and out of the club, and to my house."

"Man. I knew something was welling up, but you covered it with concealer well."

"Thanks, I used like half of my tube."

"Did you tell Toby?"

"I don't want him to worry, he already knows about Alex, and he doesn't like him."

"Yeah, but he's your something that I don't know, because you haven't told me yet, and I think he kind of deserves to know."

"I know. I know. How come we have the shitty ex-boyfriends."

"Ugh, I don't know. So, are you and Toby official yet."

"We haven't talked about it yet. What about you?" Hanna blushed. "Oh my god you so are."

"Fine we are official, and he said I love you, and I said it back."

"Han. You guys are so cute."

"Anyways I heard about Toby getting lost." They both laughed again.

"Yeah, I've already teased him about it. So tell me something about your boyfriend."

"Uh, well. He hid behind his crush because there was a bee in the room. He was like six or something."

"That is so cute."

"And he has a motorbike, and I went for a ride."

"Tobes told me, he has one too, and I went for ride as well."

"I said we could go on a quadruple date."

"Why quadruple."

"Me and Caleb, you and Toby, Ar and Ezra, and Jason and this girl Cece."

"When."

"Saturday."

"Seems like a plan." Spencer's phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello… No I went yesterday… You well know what happened… Oh so you don't care if it happens again… Well I don't care… I don't want to go… Fine… I don't see the point… Whatever."

"Do you have to go the club."

"Yeah."

"I'm coming with you, then."

"Han, you don't have too."

"I want too. You looked out for me when Tom was there, and now I'm looking after you when Alex will be there."

"Thanks." They both walked down the stairs, and opened the door to Caleb.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, you're coming to the club with us. And, Spencer you're bringing Toby. No excuses."

"Han."

"Yes, and you're telling him what happened with Alex." The got in Hanna's car, and she started to drive off.

"What happened with Alex? And who is Alex?" Caleb asked from the back.

"Alex is my ex, who tried to kiss me yesterday, but slapped me." Spencer said.

"Why do you have to go to the club again?"

"Because my parents are pshyco's." They arrived at Toby's loft.

"Get out loser, and get your loser boyfriend." Hanna joked.

"He's not my boyfriend, and don't make him uncomfortable."

"No promises." Spencer got out to get Toby, and ran to his loft, seeing as she was in a shirt, and it was surprisingly cold in Rosewood for spring. She knocked on his loft door, to find a shirtless Toby. She smiled, and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, Spence." Toby said, after a comfortable silence.

"Hey. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the club, with Han, me and Caleb."

"I'd love too, but first of all what is that thing on your cheek." Toby said, and dragged her into the loft, closing the door behind them. She sat on the couch, and buried her face in her hands. Toby placed her gently on his lap worried that if he forced her to tell, she might break.

"You noticed, huh?" Spencer's muffled voice sounded out through the silent apartment.

"Course I did." She looked up, and her gaze locked into his. "What happened, Spence."

"Well, my ex works at the club, he dragged me into the kitchen, and tried to kiss me. But, I pushed him off, he slapped me, and now I have to go back to the club, and I don't want to go alone, even if Han and Caleb are there. I still kind of want you there." She whispered the last part, and looked down at their hands, which were playing with each other.

"If he touches you again, Spence. Tell me sooner, so I can look after you. And of course I'll come to the club." Spencer's face brightened. "But, let me get dressed, because I don't think I can go there in pajama trousers."

"I kinda like the look, but go get dressed anyways because someone there will kill you if you show up like that." Toby got dressed, and they walked back to Hanna's car together.

"Hey dude." Caleb said.

"Hey." Toby replied.

"Hi Spencer's boyfriend." Hanna said smiling, as they starting driving.

"Han." Spencer warned her.

"I said no promises."

"Just don't Han."

"I'll try. Which is the way to the club, I forgot." Hanna said, and Spencer gave her directions the rest of the car ride.

"And we're here." They got out the car, and entered the club. Melissa came walking up to them. "Ugh." Spencer and Hanna said at the time, and the boys smiled.

"Spencer. Where have you been?" Melissa spat.

"I think you should be glad I'm here, with what happened yesterday."

"Well what are you wearing."

"I am wearing clothes Melissa."

"This is the club dinner, and it's important to Dad."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"Do what we did two weeks ago with Em and Ar." Hanna whispered in Spencer's ear, and she smiled. They both ran to the pool, and jumped in. When they resurfaced, Toby and Caleb were there standing on the pool edge, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Caleb said.

"Pissing them off to no end, and because I'm a prestigious club member they can't kick me out. So whip off your shirts, and jump in." Spencer said, and the two girls shared a high five. The boys did that, and jumped in. They swam to the middle, where the girls couldn't stand, so they moved onto the boys back.

"When did you first do this, then?" Toby said.

"Well, it started two years ago, and when one person pissed one of us off we jump into the pool, and piss everyone off." Hanna said. Spencer and Hanna saw the familiar shape of someone's curly hair. They took a deep breath each, and went under the water to avoid him. The two boys exchanged looks, and soon did the same. When they all resurfaced, their clothes were gone. "Shit." Spencer and Hanna said, but they laughed.

"I think we know what this calls for." Spencer said, trying to hide her excitement.

"I think we do, but lets piss them off more. And if he stole them then he just helped us." Hanna said.

"What just happened." Caleb asked.

"That was my ex, and he would jump in, to get us out. That pissed us off to no end." Spencer said, and Melissa came walking in. "Hey sis." Spencer shouted, and Melissa's face went red from embarrassment.

"I told you girls not to do this again." Melissa said, and the girls laughed.

"It was a pact, you can't break a pact." Hanna said.

"Just get out of the pool, now." Spencer winked at Hanna, and the girls got out the pool followed by the boys. Their pants and bra clung to them, but luckily it wasn't see through. Hanna reached under a seat for her car keys. "And put your clothes on."

"Sorry, someone stole them." Spencer and Hanna screamed, and they ran out from the pool into the lobby. Everyone turned their head to look at the half-naked, wet, and hysterically laughing girls. The boys were following closely behind, and as the girls were leaning on Hanna cars for support, because they were laughing so hard, did the boys approach.

"You did not just do that." Toby said, laughing as well as Caleb.

"We did just do that because we're team Spanna." Hanna said, and they shared a high five and "What." They laughed again, and security came out.

"Shit. Get in the car guys." Spencer said. They all got into the car, and drove off. "Can I sleep at yours tonight."

"Yes you can, because your parents will kill you."

"I think Melissa was close."

"Well, I think we should wait until they find out who stole our clothes."

"What does that have to do with it?" Caleb asked.

"They love love love Alex." Hanna joked, and Spencer poked her side. "Well, they basically forced her to go out with him, and he has history with the family, to which I will not say."

"Thank you."

"By what do you mean forced?" Toby said, and Hanna laughed.

"She went to the club, and practiced for a tennis match, to which no one showed up too. Typical Hastings move. She got wasted, and hooked up with him."

"I did not hook up with him. Stop saying I hook up with every guy I meet."

"Excuse me, but I am not the one who did the walk of shame down the stairs of the loft."

"I had a hangover, and you are always drunk."

"You are as well. You bring a flask everywhere."

"I am not. You're the one of us that is always drunk at sleepovers. And was it in my jacket or is it in the car, because if that curly-haired-freak stole my flask I'm going to rip his head off."

"Well, it's either one of us or both of us who's drunk." The boys laughed.

"That's true."

"So she did what ever and shit, and then Alex dropped her home, and then Spencer's dad forced Spencer to ask him to on a date with her."

"Is that true." Toby asked.

"Very true." Spencer said, as they pulled up to the Marin driveway. They walked to her house, and she opened the house to her dad. She momentarily forgot that they were all soaking wet, and half-naked.

"Hey Dad." Hanna laughed, and once again laughed nervously.

"What have you been doing?" His eyes flicked from Hanna to Spencer to Caleb to Toby, and back to Hanna.

"We went for a dip, and then someone stole our clothes, so we need to get dressed if you will let us." Her dad moved out the way to let the very embarrassed four in. "Go upstairs, I can handle it." Hanna whispered to Spencer. She walked up the stairs with Toby and Caleb. "Okay what ever you want to say just says it."

"I don't think he's a very good influence on you."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you just arrived soaking wet and half naked with two boys and Spencer at the door."

"We jumped into the pool, they guys followed."

"What will happen when they're parents find out."

"Well, we'll deal with it. What do you want to say, and stop breaking into my house."

"I am just here saying that you might have to go back to that place because your trusting some boys."

"I won't go back to that place."

"You might Hanna, I'm warning you."

"Yes, but this time, I won't be stabbed, I won't be raped, and I sure as hell won't go near Tom again."

"And befriend Kate a little more."

"She's a demon. She's a stupid little bitch."

"She's your sister."

"She's my half sister the other half of her is a demon. You know what just get out. Just get out, and don't come back, because I'm really sick of you now." Hanna pushed him out of the house, and watched him leave in his car, she jumped when she turned around and saw Spencer. She was dressed in some PJ's and her hair was wrapped in a towel.

"You alright." Spencer asked, and they started to walk up the stairs.

"First of all he says he doesn't even like Caleb, and he hasn't even met him, he says he's a bad influence. And then he says I might go back to that place."

"Then I'll bust your ass out."

"Good, and then he says he wants me to befriend Kate."

"Ugh, she's an evil bitch, and then if we befriend her, we're probably going to slowly go down the popularity ladder, after all these years on being on top."

"I know, and why does he keep breaking into my house." They walked into Hanna's bedroom, where Caleb and Toby were sitting.

"What do you mean keep on breaking in." Hanna changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and wrapped her hair in a towel.

"Well the other day he broke into the house by using the spare key."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know I was too focused on trying to not strangle Kate."

"What was she doing?"

"Probably panting drugs in here or something."

"You're probably right. She's a evil twisted pshyco bitch."

"Well you know my pain." Spencer laughed, and threw a cushion at her, which made her fall of the bed. The both laughed, and Spencer pulled on her legs to try and get her back on the bed.

"You know you could at least use some effort to pull yourself up." Hanna pushed herself up with Spencer's help, and sighed when they were done. "You shouldn't be the one sighing." Spencer joked, and Hanna pushed her off the bed.

**This is just kind of a filler, and If you're wondering. I absolutely love Spanna so so much. Review if you like the chapter.**

**Bye dolls.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Spencer and Hanna where in Hanna's kitchen doing their homework, and listening to P!nk and also occasionally singing. At the moment they were doing Maths, Spencer was doing it easily, while Hanna was scrunching her face up in concentration, and screaming.

"Can you help me?" Hanna moaned, and Spencer moved around the counter to stand by a sitting Hanna.

"Why didn't you just ask me before." Spencer asked smirking.

"I was content on doing it on my own." Hanna said, and Spencer started doing Hanna's maths for her. That was their deal. If Hanna were stuck on homework Spencer would do her work. And if Spencer needed advice on boys or someone to go shopping with, Hanna would be the person to do it. "Thank you." Hanna said, once Spencer finished it, and returned to her own seat. "You can stay here as long as you want you know."

"Thanks, Han. I might stay here for like a day or two."

"Spence. Stay for like a week, because you guys are probably going to come over on my birthday, so we can just have a week long sleepover."

"Okay, but I'll have to go home and get some clothes once the coast is clear." A smile came onto Hanna's face. "Hanna what are you thinking."

"We break into your house."

"If we get caught, how would we make a fast getaway."

"We call the boys to come, and bring their motorcycles."

"Are you sure Han, you're not just acting mental."

"Nu-uh. You will call Toby, and I will call Caleb." Spencer nodded, but nonetheless didn't get her phone out. "I will lead by example." Hanna got her phone, and called Caleb.

"Hey Han." Caleb said.

"Can you come over with your motorbike, because we're on a mission." Hanna said, sounding dead serious. Caleb chuckled.

"What kind of mission."

"Spence needs more clothes, but she doesn't want to face her parents. So we're going to sneak in, and we need a getaway fast. So I'm going to be riding on your bike, and Spencer on Toby's."

"Alright. I'll come over now. Love you."

"Thanks. Love you too." Hanna hung up her phone. "That is how you do it." Spencer nodded her head, and called Toby.

"Hey Tobes." Spencer said, smiling.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?"

"Yep, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Okay so we're going on a mission, and you need to bring your motorbike."

"Should I be scared." Spencer giggled.

"No, I need more clothes, and if we get caught we need a getaway, and apparently we can't run."

"Running is for people who don't have boyfriends who have motorcycles." Hanna shouted, to make sure Toby could hear, he did and chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Spencer put her phone down. "What next Kim Possible." Hanna smiled.

"We change in black, and Kim Possible is like the best cartoon show ever."

"I know." They both walked up the stairs to Hanna's room, and dressed in all black. "And we are ready for our mission." There was a knock on the door, and the girls answered it. It was Caleb and Toby.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Toby asked.

"Because we're on a mission. Jeez." Hanna said, once again totally serious.

"Okay, lets go." Caleb said, and they went outside, and got on Toby and Caleb's motorcycle. "How do I get to her house."

"Toby do you know where I live?" Spencer asked, and he nodded. "Caleb follow us." Spencer said to Caleb, and off they went riding on the motorcycles down to Spencer's house. They slowed down and they approached, and parked the bikes out of sight of the Hastings house. "Okay you guys wait here. Han, come on." They took off the helmets, and the girls slowly walked to the Hastings Residence. Hanna pushed Spencer in a bush, and jumped in behind her. Spencer hit her arm, while the boys watching laughed. "What the hell was that for?"

"I saw Melissa leaving the barn." Hanna whispered, as Melissa drove out of the drive of the residence. "It's safe." They got up out of the bush, and ran to the door. Spencer opened the door, she got upstairs and packed her bags, while Hanna kept watch. Meanwhile, the boys on their motorcycles were talking.

"Hanna's a bet, and you actually love her." Toby said, shaking his head.

"I do. I didn't mean too, but I just kind of did." Caleb said truthfully, and he meant it.

"I don't blame you. Just don't let her find out."

"I won't. I love her too much to hurt her."

"You're in deep dude."

"You don't think I know, and I've been wondering is Spencer a bet?" Toby laughed. "C'mon dude. Tell me what happened."

"She's not. I had a bet with someone else. We headed home a bit after you went home. We saw you leaving with her, so we left. And then I saw Spence trying to open her car without her car keys, and it ended up with the alarm going off. She kicked her car, and ended up falling over. I helped her up, and she said I smell good, I said I would drive her home, then she kissed me, but I stopped, then she passed out on me. She woke up, and I asked her on a date."

"How drunk was she?"

"Drunk. Like Ezra at his brothers wedding, but more subtle." They both remembered the wedding with Ezra being drunk of his ass, and shouting things into the crowd. He ended up going on stage, and recalling all the embarrassing stories that his brother did. He fell off the stage, and broke his arm, but didn't notice it. The boys laughed at the memory.

"I think everyone is more subtle than Ezra." Caleb said, and they both laughed.

"What they've been through is rough. Especially Hanna. Spencer told me."

"I know. I had no idea that she knew the missing girl."

"How could you, they don't show pictures of them regularly and they only say the names in the newspaper."

"They have reasons to get drunk though." Caleb nodded.

"So, are you and Spencer official yet?" Caleb asked, looking at his friend.

"We haven't talked about it yet?"

"So you might."

"Probably. Are you and Hanna?"

"Yeah we are."

"When did that happen?"

"When her Dad confronted her."

"So yesterday."

"No, that was the second time her Dad broke in." Spencer and Hanna came running back to the motorcycles, and hopped on the bikes, and put the helmets on.

"Drive." Spencer said, and the boys drove back the way to Hanna's house. They entered her house, and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"How did you not know your dad was in the study." Hanna said.

"His car wasn't there, I assumed he was out." Spencer said.

"I had to hide under the table, you owe me."

"For what, creasing your clothes."

"No, for banging my head."

"How did you bang your head?" Caleb asked.

"Well she came sprinting down the stairs, and pulled me out from underneath the table, and I bashed my head in."

"If you made a dent in that table, my Mum is gonna be pissed." Spencer joked, and Hanna threw a cushion at her.

"It probably made a dent in my head." Spencer threw the cushion back at her, but Hanna caught it. "Missed me."

**Sorry t's kind of short, I literally just wrote it, because I knew I had to update it. I will include more Haleb shortly, it's just this is another filler. Pray for the people in Boston, and I'll try and upload tomorrow if I can, but I have a load of school work to do, and it's taking up most of my time. Review please.**

**Bye dolls.**


	9. Chapter 9

On Thursday Spencer was still staying at Hanna's, because Hanna didn't want her to leave, and Spencer didn't want to go. She liked staying with someone she actually liked, and someone who liked her. Spencer was on a date on Toby, so Hanna and Caleb had the house to themselves, which they rather liked.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked, thinking aloud, as they sat on Hanna's couch watching the perks of being a wallflower. Hanna looked up at him.

"For what?" Hanna asked back, confused at his question. Caleb smiled at her.

"For your birthday. What else?" Hanna smiled, and thought about his question. What did she want? Sure, she wanted clothes, money, and DVDs, but what could Caleb give her that she really wanted. A light bulb clicked on in her head. A shopping trip.

"A shopping trip with you." She looked down at their hands, which were playing with each other. "And maybe a ride on your motorcycle." Caleb smiled down at his girlfriend.

"I think I can arrange both of them. Just tell me what days you want to go on."

"Okay, so my birthday is tomorrow, so what about shopping on Sunday and then the bike trip on Saturday."

"Deal." She shook his hand, and their attention turned back to the TV, well Hanna did, Caleb's mind was wondering what he would get her, which would be special. Diamond earrings. Too expensive. Money. Inconsiderate. Promise Rings. Too fast. Charm bracelet. Not too expensive, but still special. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about, mister." Hanna whispered, teasingly in his ear. Caleb just smiled, shook his head, and laughed.

"You're not going to know. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Hanna was in a cross- legged position now, and was looking at Caleb, determined to getting an answer. But, she wasn't getting one.

"I know, but I'm not telling you. You can guess, but I won't say a word." Hanna crossed her arms, and looked down. Caleb smiled at her stubbornness, and kissed her on the head. "You're not finding out, princess." If he had lifted her head up after he said it, he would see a heavy blush come onto all over face for calling her princess. She looked up at him, once she was sure the blush was gone.

"Please, for me." She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, and Caleb looked away. "See you have to tell me, you can't resist me."

"I know I can't, and the reason I'm not telling you is because it's for you."

"Yes, but I need to know."

"And you'll find out on Saturday." Her eyes grew wide.

"My birthday is Friday." Caleb scooted closer to Hanna, and looked her in the eyes.

"But, I want to give it to you somewhere special." A smile perked up on her face, and it could light the eastern seaboard. Caleb smiled too, and kissed her chastely.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"No chance." Hanna snuggled closer back into Caleb, and they resumed watching Scary Movie 2.

…

"Where are you taking me, Caleb? You'll ruin my eye make-up." Hanna whined, as Caleb put the blindfold on, and guided her down the stairs. They walked outside, and Hanna felt a helmet being put on her.

"You'll find out soon enough." Caleb replied, and Hanna breathed in and out in frustration.

"You've been saying that all day, since you got here once the girls left, it's y birthday, can I know. You said the surprise was tomorrow."

"I know, but I have another surprise planned for tonight. Can you get on the motorbike, without taking the blindfold off." Hanna nodded.

"You get on first, and I'll find my way." Caleb did so, and soon enough Hanna was on the bike, after a lot of maneuvering.

"And here we go." Caleb said and took off from the Marin household on his motorbike to where Hanna's surprise party was. Spencer had helped him plan it. She invited like all their school year, and practically took care of everything. Everyone was in on it. People weren't going to shout surprise because Hanna hated when people did that, so it's just going to be a party, but a birthday party.

"Where are we going?" Hanna shouted.

"Somewhere, you won't know we're going to until you get there." She sighed once again for the millionth time that evening, and the rest of the ride was silent. Caleb pulled up at his house, which Emily and Aria were amazed by. When they left the set it all up, with the boys help, and they met Cece. Emily also brought along Maya that Caleb knew off. He came to a halt, and hopped off his bike, putting it to a stand, he helped Hanna off.

"So are we here yet?" Hanna moaned, not taking in the loud music. Caleb chuckled, and she registered the music booming out from the house. "So, can I take off the blindfold now, and Caleb I swear to god if my make up is ruined." Caleb cut her off.

"It won't be, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She nodded her head, and took off the blindfold. She saw the flashing lights, and heard where the loud booming music was coming from. She jumped up and down, and clapped her hands. She kissed me, and we both pulled away breathless. "Do you like?"

"I love, but I love you more, and thank you."

"I love you too. Now lets go inside." They walked hand in hand into the house, and the girls saw Hanna and walked up to her, another girl beside them. They hugged each other, and Hanna took notice of the girl standing beside them.

"So, is this Maya?" Hanna said smiling, and Emily and Maya laughed.

"Yes it is. Maya this is Hanna. And Maya this Hanna." Emily said.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too." Maya said.

"Well where are the drinks?" The girls, and Caleb laughed. "It's not my fault curly-haired-freak stole my flask."

"Han, I'm going to say Hi to the guys." Caleb whispered in her ear, Hanna nodded, and he walked over to the boys.

"So where are the drinks."

"This way." Aria said, and they made their way to the drinks table, and Hanna got a vodka-lemon-soda while the girls refilled on their drinks they already had.

"So why did Alex steal your flask?" Emily asked, as they made there way to sit on the stairs.

"Well we jumped in the pool, and he stole our clothes." Spencer said.

"Why didn't he jump in?" Aria asked.

"We hid under the water." Hanna said.

"And I'm guessing you ran through the lobby in your soaking wet underwear." Emily said, and Maya laughed.

"Yes." Spencer and Hanna said at the same time.

"So you're saying you jumped into a pool, and then your clothes were stolen, and you ran through a lobby in your underwear." Maya said.

"It's a pact. Whenever someone pisses us off at the club, we jump in the indoor pool in our bra and pants, so we piss them off even more." Emily said.

"Okay, won't you get kicked out?"

"I'm a prestigious member, the bitches can can't kick me out." Spencer said, already a bit tipsy, and she giggled.

"You should try it, sometime." Aria said to Maya, and she nodded.

"Just saying, who are like all these people anyways?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, I invited everyone from our year in Rosewood High, and then I guess the word of it got out on Facebook. You guys know Facebook." Spencer said.

"Maybe some are from Philly as well." Emily countered.

"Isn't Philadelphia a name of butter?" Maya said giggling.

"It is." Aria replied, and they all giggled.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing, talking, and singing, dancing and laughing even more. They mingled with their boyfriends, and boyfriends friends. They were all tipsy, and they were all caught up in having fun, they didn't notice Tom enter the house, and sprint up the stairs.

"I'm just going to the loo." Hanna whispered to the girls who she was dancing with. She clumsily walked up the stairs, and went into Caleb's bedroom bathroom. He'd given them all a key so they could use a clean bathroom. She walked into the bathroom. Tom pushed her up against the bathroom wall, and put his arm up to her throat, so she started choking to get fresh air into her lungs. She noticed who it was, and tears fell down her face. "You don't want to do this. Caleb will kill you, and so will the girls. They all know what happened." She choked out, choking on her own breath. She was now sober, the push had winded her, and she was on full alert.

"Really, he knows about you being in the mental institution. He knows about your bingeing. He knows that you almost tried to kill yourself." More tears streamed down her face, and she choked more violently, as his arm pressed harder. His body moved closer to hers, she tried to move away but he was too strong to maneuver around. His hips moved in a circle around hers, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "He knows about what happened. I know everything about you, don't deny it, you know it's true." Hanna let out more sobs, as he left a trail of dirty, sloppy kisses from her collarbone leading up to her lips. "You still love me I know you do."

"How do you know I tried to kill myself? How do you know, and I don't love you. I love Caleb." She felt something sharp, and she only felt that feeling before. It will be a knife, and she knew it, and she knew she would have to go along with whatever she planned to do, if she didn't want to get stabbed again. And, she sure as hell wasn't going to get stabbed. "I know what you're planning to do, please don't do it."

Meanwhile downstairs, the girls were wondering where Hanna was. She never spent more than five minutes in the bathroom, tops. They scanned the room, and clumsily speed-walked to where Caleb, Ezra, Jason, Toby and Cece were standing.

"Do you know where Han is?" Spencer asked. "Have you seen her?"

"No, last time I saw her she was with you." Caleb said, fear taking over his eyes. They all exchanged glances. "Okay, let's check upstairs, you guys check around here." The boys and Cece started to check downstairs as Caleb and the girls started to go up the stairs.

"Can you hear that?" Emily asked, as they followed the noise towards to Caleb's bedroom. They entered the bedroom, and as the sound came louder, they realized they were muffled voices. They quickly entered the bathroom, where Luke was in front of Hanna, pulling a knife out. She had a terrified look on her face, and Spencer dragged her behind her, while the others calmed her down. Caleb lurched towards him, and they rolled around on the bathroom floor. Caleb was in the lead, and he picked up the knife, and threw it out of Tom's reach.

"Are you alright?" Aria asked, as she rubbed her friends shoulder soothingly. Hanna shook her head, as she watched the wrestling match between her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend. She watched as the man she loved beat the shit out of Tom. Caleb pushed him out of the bathroom, and kneeled in front of Hanna, who was trying not to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry, Han." She slung her arms around him as he spoke, and he tightened his grip around her waist, not wanting to let her go. "I didn't know he would be here."

"Thank you. For saving me. He would've done it again, I knew it." Caleb rocked her back and forth, as she let more tears slip. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, the boys are, so can the girls if that makes you feel better."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too, Hanna."

**Review please. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'm still getting used to my new laptop. Oh, so and basically my new twitter when you want to know updates is ayoungnovelist and it's practically everything Pll related as well.**

**Bye Dolls**


	10. Chapter 10

Hanna was looking at herself in the mirror, wiping away the smudged makeup running down her face, due to her crying. She took a deep breath, and continued to wipe her face, and sometimes splash it with cold water. She turned around to face the girls.

"Do I look okay?" She asked them. They nodded after a bit, and Spencer wiped a bit of smudged black away from her eye. "Thanks." She took Caleb's hand, and they all walked downstairs.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked her.

"I could be better. I need a drink." Hanna walked over to the table, where they all got new drinks. Hanna downed a glass of water, and then filled it with Vodka.

"Are you sure, Han?" Spencer asked, when Hanna was taking a large swig.

"Yes I am. Stop worrying." Hanna moaned after tipping the rest of the cup back.

"Don't mix your drinks." Aria warned her, as she refilled her cup.

"I won't."

"It happened before, so don't. We don't want to be cleaning up your vomit, and dragging you away from hugging a tree." Emily said, which caused Caleb and Maya to laugh at the last part.

"You hugged a tree." Caleb asked, and she just shrugged. Hanna took another swig, and almost fell to the ground. "Kay. I'm cutting you off."

"I thought this was a party." Hanna moaned, and Caleb looked at her friends who sighed.

"One more cup, Han. And then we'll cut you off." Hanna nodded her head, and gave a thumbs up to Spencer.

"Where's a tree." Hanna giggled.

"Okay, you guys are definitely staying here, because I don't think I can handle a drunk Hanna." Caleb said to Emily, Aria, Maya and Spencer, and they nodded their heads.

"Trust me, we barely can." Emily said.

"Let's sit down." Hanna said, and dragged Caleb and Aria to the stairs. She sat down on Caleb's lap, and started singing thrift shop which was playing. They all laughed, and when the song stopped, a frown came onto Hanna's face. "I need more vodka." Hanna made a move to get up, but Caleb laced his arms around her waist, and pulled her back down on his lap.

"You're not having any more." Caleb said, as the girls dove into conversation.

"Yes I am. If you would just let me go."

"Hanna. I'm not letting you get drunk of your ass." Hanna crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll regret it in the morning." Hanna moaned.

"Fine, only for you. If it was for anyone else, I wouldn't do it."

"That's all I'm asking for, okay?" Hanna leaned back onto Caleb, and spread her legs out, and kicked Spencer and Aria, but she didn't know she did. They all laughed at their friend. "Does she usually get this drunk?"

"Yes, but we just have a pact." Aria said smiling deviously, along with Spencer or Emily. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what is that pact?" Maya asked.

"It is too throw a water of freezing cold water over the drunken one's head." Spencer said.

"And to get them rifled up." Emily slurred.

"What if you're all drunk?" Caleb asked.

"We don't do it, because then we're just in a crappy mood." Aria said, and Hanna's head shot up.

"I love this song, let's go dance." Hanna screeched, and got out of Caleb's grasp. She dragged Maya and Emily to the dance floor.

"Are you alright with her for a bit?" Caleb asked Spencer and Aria.

"We're fine, go back to your guys." Aria said, and as Aria and Spencer moved to the dance floor, Caleb went over to the boys and Cece.

"…So then I slapped the bitch, and she fell to the ground, and that is how I got my shoes." Cece said, and I sat down next to Ezra. "Hey, what happened with her?"

"Her ex-boyfriend is what happened." Caleb said.

"You're in love." Ezra slurred dragging the words out.

"How long has he been like this?"

"About a half hour." Jason said. "He's right, you're in love." Jason said, doing an imitation of Ezra.

"So…"

"So… She's a bet." Toby said, and Cece's mouth fell open.

"You guys have got some problems." Cece said.

"Thanks babe." Jason said sarcastically. Cece patted his head.

"What was the bet?" The boys laughed at Cece, even though she was a girl, she had a boys' attitude, even though she was totally girly.

"To make her fall in love with this loser in two weeks." Ezra said, a little too loud, and Caleb punched him in the arm, but Ezra whacked his head. "Uh-huh. You deserved it."

"So has she?"

"Yes." Caleb said.

"And you've fallen in love with her as well. You were the first one to say it, and you don't want her to find out."

"How are you so good at reading people?"

"I'm a girl."

"Really." Toby asked, and Cece threw a cushion.

"Yeah, I've got a tampon in my bag too prove it." Toby looked down, and Cece laughed. "God, I love screwing with you guys over PMSing." Jason laughed as well.

"I love you so much." Jason said.

"Love you too."

"So, Drake. Are you PMSing right now?" Ezra whispered, but loud enough to hear, and they burst out laughing, except Ezra who didn't know what he just said was funny.

"Should I answer?" Cece said.

"Show him up?" Caleb said, and a smile came onto Cece's face.

"I don't see blood coming from your vagina, Fitz." Cece said, and they burst out laughing, and once again, Ezra didn't.

"I don't have a vagina." Ezra said, which caused them to laugh even more. "Do I?" They laughed even harder.

"Just saying Caleb, look at your girlfriend." Toby said laughing, and Caleb looked over to Hanna who fell tipsily onto Emily who laughed.

"I'll be back." Caleb said, and stood up.

"I'll be back." Ezra said in the same voice as Arnold Schwarzenegger, and they all laughed before Caleb walked over to his girlfriend dancing drunkenly and occasionally falling over.

"Caleb! Let's dance together." Hanna screamed.

"Hanna, it's time you take a break." Caleb reasoned, and she nodded her head.

"This is my boyfriend." She shouted, and Jason, Toby and Cece who were watching were laughing at Caleb's attempt to stop his girlfriend. "And we're going to do some eighteen rated shit."

"You're coming with me." Caleb said, and Hanna pouted. "How the hell do you get her to do things when she's drunk?" He asked her friends. Emily, Aria and Spencer exchanged looks.

"We will show you." Emily said, and they took Hanna by the hands, and dragged her to the place where Caleb was last. They sighed when they were done. "That is how you get a drunk Hanna places."

"I've got an easier way." Caleb said, and lifted her up, he walked to the sofa, and placed her on his lap. Spencer sat on Toby, Aria sat next to a – drunk of his ass – Ezra, and Maya sat on Emily.

"Where's the drinks table, I forgot." Ezra moaned, and they all laughed. Cece exchanged a look and a nod with Jason, Caleb and Toby.

"Is there something we should know?" Spencer asked curiously.

"You girls will catch on. So, Ezra where's the drinks table?" Cece said.

"_Where_ is the drinks table?" Ezra said in a duh-voice.

"It's in my vagina." They all laughed, except for Ezra who just groaned. Cece shared a high five with Jason. "So have you caught on?"

"Yes, you make period jokes, to make the guys feel uncomfortable. I do it all the time, it's fun." Maya said.

"See, girls' instinct is the same." Cece said, looking at Toby.

"Guys, where is the drink table?" Ezra whined, and they laughed.

"It's in the hall, loser." Toby said, and Ezra got up to refill his drink, but he tripped over the coffee table. He got back up after about a minute. Cece, Caleb, Jason, Ezra, Hanna and Toby all burst out laughing as he fell down, but the four girls just sat there staring at their friends for laughing. He returned and sat down next to Aria.

"What's in you vagina then, Cece? Because the drinks table is out in the hall." Ezra said, and they all laughed.

"Blood is in my vagina, Fitz." The girls and Jason laughed, while the three boys looked around, uncomfortably.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 2am, everyone had left around an hour ago, there was a huge pile of cards and presents for Hanna, and Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Ezra, Cece, Jason, Toby, Spencer, Emily and Maya were in the game room. Spencer and Toby were playing air hockey; Caleb was directing Hanna on a motorbike; Emily, Maya, Ezra, Aria, Jason and Cece were playing bowling. Ezra was still drunk of his ass, but they didn't cut him off, because he was acting stupid. A yelp erupted from Hanna as they both fell off the motorbike. She turned around so her stomach was laying on Caleb.

"Do I get to push you in the pool yet?" Hanna whispered in his ear. She had calmed down a bit now, but yet still a bit drunk from sipping Spencer, Aria and Emily's drinks without them knowing.

"Not yet." They shared a chaste kiss, and both stood up. "What game do you want to play?" Caleb said, as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"I don't know, what game is there to play?"

"Well there's a cotton candy maker, but instead of the sticks, you out your arm in."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Then let's go get cotton candynized." Caleb laughed, and led her to the cotton candy maker. He rifled up the machine. "So do I just put my arm in?"

"Yeah." He put her arm in the maker, and the cotton candy attacked her arm. He pulled it out, and she giggled. "Now you've got your own cotton candy arm." She took a bite, and offered her arm to Caleb. He took a bite as well, and they shared a short kiss.

"Let's watch their bowling." Hanna said, slurring a bit, and she guided him over to where the guys were playing bowling. Maya laughed.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She asked, as Caleb took a bite of it.

"Over there." Hanna said, pointing. She sat down on Caleb's lap, and they both ate her arm – the one with cotton candy on. Maya ran to the cotton candy machine, and out both arms in. She started eating her arms, and walked back to the seats.

"You're bowling remember." Aria said, as she took some off Maya's arm.

"One of you guys can take my go. Cotton candy is better." They all laughed, and helped themselves to Hanna or Maya's arms covered in Cotton Candy.

"Come on, Spence. Who cares if I beat you at air hockey?" Toby said to Spencer, as they approached, and Aria, Hanna and Emily's mouths fell open.

"You beat her at air hockey." Aria asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Toby asked, as Spencer sat on his lap, annoyed.

"She never loses." Emily said, punctuating the word never. Toby smiled triumphantly.

"I beat you at air hockey." Toby teased, and she elbowed him in the ribcage. "Ow." Everyone laughed, except for Toby who was rubbing his chest.

"I never lose." Spencer whined.

"Well you did this time." Spencer elbowed him again, and he rubbed his chest again, while the others.

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Well I am."

"Then how did you get lost in here, Tobias." Caleb, Ezra, Cece, Jason, Hanna and Spencer all laughed because they know about him getting lost.

"It's a big house." Toby whined.

"Sure it is." Caleb said, eating some of the last cotton candy on Hanna's arm.

"In my defence it was my third time in his house."

"It was your fifteenth." They all laughed, except Toby.

"I'm getting another drink." Hanna said, and quickly escaped out of Caleb's grasp, and before he could catch her, she ran from the bowling lane. He got up, and started chasing her around the game room. She ran up the stairs, with Caleb following behind. She filled a cup with vodka, and saw Caleb behind her. She looked for the nearest exit, the back door was open. She smiled mischievously, she took a swig of her red cup, and ran outside into the crisp cold night. Caleb was right behind her, she kept running, and Caleb got faster, she had dropped her cup long ago. She kept on running, until she came to an edge. The edge of the swimming pool. She was too busy trying not to fall in, she didn't notice Caleb approach her. He raised both his hand, and pushed her into the pool. She yelped, and went under the water. She resurfaced, and smiled at him. "Save me. I might need mouth to mouth if you don't save me." Hanna shouted. She raised her hands, and acted like she was drowning. "Help me. I'm drowning." She screamed at him, and went under the water, she resurfaced, to take a breath, and went under again. "Lifeguard, I'm drowning." She flashed him a teasing wink. Caleb laughed at his girlfriend. He took off his shirt, and jumped into the pool. She still acted like she was drowning. He took her in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around waist.

"Are you sure okay? You don't need mouth to mouth or anything." Caleb said, and flashed her a smile. She sighed.

"I think I need mouth to mouth." She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, and Caleb kissed her, capturing her lips with his. They both smiled in to the kiss, Hanna's arms and legs stayed where they were, one of Caleb's arms holding her hips, one hand on her bum so she wouldn't fall deeper into the water, the other on her head, pushing her lips closer to his. She opened her mouth, to let his tongue explore her mouths. They pulled away breathless. "You know I think I might have to drown more often." She whispered seductively in his ear, which caused him to swallow.

"I think I'll have to save you more often. I liked giving you mouth to mouth." Caleb whispered seductively as well, which caused chills to go up and down Hanna's spine. They shared a few more passionate kisses. "I think we should go back inside before the others start to think we…" Caleb trailed off, and Hanna nodded, not moving.

"I think that would be for the best." Hanna said, and removed her legs from his hips. She swam to the edge of the pool, Caleb following behind. "Can you lift me up?" Caleb laughed, and put his arms around her waist. Her breathing became hitched, and she turned around to face him, their faces close together.

"I just need to do one more thing." Caleb said, and gave her a long passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning Ezra was the last one to wake up, and with a massive hangover, big surprise. He yelped when he used his arm to get him up, and Cece, Jason, Caleb, Toby and Ezra burst out laughing, and had to hold their sides it was hurting so much. "I think I've broken it." He said, stating the obvious.

"Again." Cece said, her laughing under control. He threw a cushion at her.

"Fuck it hurts." Ezra moaned, and Cece laughed even harder. Cece and Ezra had been best friends since pre-school, and nothing could break their brotherly-sisterly bond. Not even a girl or a boy who tried to break them up. Aria admired the friendship, she had one herself with Holden.

"You know moving it is the best medicine."

"I've fell for it once, I'm not falling for it again, Cecelia."

"Just saying, Fitzgerald."

"Don't call me Fitzgerald."

"Then don't call me Cecelia."

"Your names Cecelia." Spencer said, and Cece groaned.

"Yes, I hate it."

"I love it." Jason said, and Cece elbowed him.

"Don't be a suck-up."

"I'm hungry." Toby said.

"Make your own food, then. I'm not moving." Caleb said, who was lying next to Hanna, who was curled up into a ball with Caleb's arms round her. She had a bad hangover.

"It's your house, so move."

"You're a cook, make breakfast for us." Jason said, Toby got up, and put his hand in the cotton candy maker. "See you moved. Not that hard was it." Toby sat back down, him and Spencer enjoying his cotton candy covered arm. Maya and Emily already had their arms covered, and they were eating it, not speaking.

"You're a cook?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not a cook, I can cook." Toby replied.

"Then that means you're a cook though." Aria said, picking at her red-painted nails.

"I'm not a cook."

"You are a cook." Ezra said.

It was three in the afternoon, and everyone had left. The house was empty for Hanna and Caleb, who were having a make-out session on the couch. They still had to go on the motorbike ride. But, all that mattered to them in the moment was each other. "Are you sure?" Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear, while she was sucking on his neck. He started sucking on her neck as well.

"I'm sure. Are you sure?" Hanna stuttered out, she felt Caleb nod. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he stood. Still kissing, he walked up the stairs into his bedroom, holding Hanna securely in is grasp. He opened his door, locked it, and placed Hanna gently on his bed. She took off his shirt, and kissed his abs. He tilted her chin up, and kissed her, not bothering to ask for entrance of his tongue. He took of her shirt or his shirt which was on her, and as they continued, it was bliss for both of them.

"Wow." They both breathed out, as they collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap, recovering from their high. Hanna moved closer to Caleb, and he put his arm around her. She sighed in happiness. She couldn't think of anyone better to be her first true time made out of love. In this moment she forgot everything. Forgot her problems, all that mattered was him. All that mattered was Caleb. And to Caleb, the feeling was mutual. "Was it your first?" Hanna whispered, wanting to know.

"It was." Hanna smiled warmly.

"It was for me. In my heart." They both smiled, and shared a passionate kiss. "We've totally forgotten about the motorbike ride you know?" Caleb chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I think we got a bit carried away." Hanna smiled even brighter, which made Caleb do the same. He loved her smile. It was worth a million dollars, and he'd pay for it. He moved away some of her blonde hair which had just fallen in front of her face, and covered one of her blue eyes which were full of love for the man lying next to her in the moment. "We can still go, I'd like to give you your present the place we're going." Her face brightened, and her smile widened.

"We can."

"Yeah, we can."

"Then what are we waiting for."

They walked out of the house, hand in hand. Hanna smiled, as she approached the motorbike. They out on a helmet each, and she got on. Caleb got on, and drove towards the special destination. Hanna's head rested on his shoulder, and her arms were draped around his waist. She kissed the back of his neck softly. They came to a dirt path in the forest. Caleb speeded up, knowing that the motorbike would throw them both off.

He stopped in a circular clearing. If you looked up you could see the moon, and the stars. Fireflies surrounded them. Caleb got off the motorbike, and helped Hanna off. He propped his bike up, and unattached the picnic basket. He splayed out the picnic blanket, and put the basket next to it. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You like it?" He whispered in her ear.

"I love it." She turned around, so she could face him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem, princess." She turned her head away to stop him from noticing the blush arising in her cheeks. "Shall we sit?" Hanna nodded, and Caleb led her to the blanket. They laid down on it, Hanna's head resting on Caleb's chest, and her hands playing with his.

"How did you find this place?"

"The boys and I were on a ride, decided to take this track, and found this place. One of the best tracks we've taken, we found a den, and we go there once in a while. We find loads of hidden places."

"So you take the risk of getting lost."

"If we do get lost, we always find our way." Hanna giggled, and they were silent. Just absorbing each other. "Would you like your present?"

"Yes, I've been waiting. It has to be good."

"You'll love it." He got out a long rectangular box from the picnic basket, and opened the top. It was a charm bracelet. Hanna launched herself at him, and kissed him. They pulled away breathless.

"Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much." She whispered, and he kissed her nose.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Hanna nodded, and held out her wrist. He hooked it on.

"What charms are there?"

"Well there's a H for Hanna, a C for me, a heart because I love you, a motorbike cause you know, a cocktail because you were drinking a cocktail when I came over, a birthday cake cause I met you on my birthday, and our two week anniversary was on your birthday and a coffee cup because our first date was at The Brew." Hanna fanned her eyes to stop herself from crying, she kissed him. Passionately. She pulled away smiling, a few tears had slipped, and Caleb wiped them away with his thumb.

"Thank you for the best present I've ever got." She whispered.

"No problem, I love you."

"I love you too. You're the only man who's actually loved me for me."

"You're the only person who's actually loved me for me as well." They shared a few passionate kisses, and as the sky became darker, the moon became brighter, and the couple were more in love than ever.

**Love it, Like it, Hate it. Review. And to those of you wondering, she will find out about the bet in about one or two chapters.**

**Bye dolls.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ugh." Hanna said, after her and Caleb pulled up into her driveway in his car after a long day of shopping. One SUV was parked behind Hanna's shared car with her Mother, and that SUV belonged to her Father. And she didn't want to see him right now. Neither did she want to see Isabel or Kate.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, as he squeezed her hand he was holding. Hanna sighed, and rubbed her forehead with her free hand.

"That's my Dad's car, and I really don't want to see him. Or Isabel and Kate."

"Do you want to go mine or shall I drop you off at Spencer's?"

"Do you really need to ask that to know the answer?" He turned the car out of the driveway, and headed towards his house.

"I was just asking." Caleb chuckled, and I turned down the radio. "Everything alright?" I giggled.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that we don't have 'our' song." I bounced up my hair, and puckered my lips. A small mischievous smile came onto Caleb's face, and he turned a left, going the opposite direction of his house. "Where are we going?" He chuckled.

"It's a surprise."

…..

"So, tell me." Hanna said, climbing over the barrier that was stopping them from being inseparable.

"Tell you what?" Caleb asked, as Hanna moved into a straddling position on him. He gulped, and she giggled. She swooped in, and started kissing his neck. "God, Hanna."

"What?" She murmured while still kissing his neck. She started moving her hips in a circular motion, and moved her lips up to his. He rolled his tongue across her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, and let his tongue explore her mouth. She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, and their lips parted slightly, as she pulled his shirt off him. Their lips joined once again, and he started unbuttoning her floral buttoned shirt, he threw it to the back of the car. "Should we stop?" Hanna panted, as Caleb was sucking on her neck.

"Why?" Caleb panted as well, as he pulled away from kissing Hanna's neck. "Do you not want to?"

"I want too, I just don't want to get caught." Caleb chuckled, and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"We won't. Look around." Hanna looked around, but still not moving from her current position, which was lying on top of Caleb, because he had pulled the handle to make sure the chair was made into a bed like thing. The car was surrounded by trees, and it was pitch black. Hanna giggled, and crashed her lips back onto his.  
…

"Should we get back or just lay here?" Hanna whispered, as they laid naked and she was in Caleb's arms. Hanna was on top of Caleb, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, her arms on top of his, and Caleb's head buried in Hanna's neck.

"I'm fine." Caleb whispered into Hanna's neck, and sniffed her scent. "Just fine laying here with you." Hanna closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into Caleb's arms. He tightened his hold on her. "I'm so in love with you, you know that, right?" Hanna giggled, and turned around on her stomach, his arms still wrapped around her waist, and her hands bunching up his hair – which she thought was totally bad ass, and extremely hot.

"Yeah I do, and I'm so in love with you." She kissed him on the nose, and rested her head directly above his heart. "Is there a blanket?" Caleb chuckled, as he drew circles on her bare back.

"Yeah there is, but it's in the trunk." Hanna nodded, and wormed her way out of his strong grasp. She climbed over him, and slung the top half of her body into the trunk. Caleb turned to look at the sight of his bare-back girlfriend. He smiled to himself, and tickled her left leg. She squealed, and lifted her legs up into the air, while she searched for the blanket.

"Where is it?" She said, as her hands skimmed over everything placed in the trunk. Caleb himself got up, and stood behind Hanna. He wrapped her arms around her waist, and jumped – gently – on top of her. She screeched, and fell forward into the boot of the car. Caleb caught her just as she was about to land head first into the trunk. "Found it." Caleb chuckled, and pulled her back up.

….

"Where is the damn long side?" Hanna shouted frustrated with the blanket, and her face scrunched up because of it. Caleb and Hanna were back in their previous positions – well not exactly.

"Let me help." Caleb offered, he turned the blanket around, and laid it on the both of them. "There." Hanna yawned, and turned onto her side, while bringing Caleb's arms with her. She wrapped them around her and brought her legs up to her bare chest. Caleb tightened his grasp on her, and pulled her closer to him. He buried his face into her neck, and breathed in. She giggled. "Why are you giggling?"

"Because I'm usually the one who smells you." Caleb chuckled, and kissed her neck softly. She sighed in pleasure.

"It's not my fault that you're my favourite smell in the whole world." Hanna giggled, and turned around so she was facing Caleb.  
….

Hanna woke up at eleven on Monday morning, and she found out the time by looking at the time on the car's built in digital clock. She giggled to herself. This was way better than school, she thought to herself. Just lying next to Caleb in her nakedness and covered by a blanket and his arms. She smiled, and sniffed in his scent. Her phone rang, and she answered it. "Hanna. Where the hell are you?" Spencer said through the phone. Hanna giggled. "Seriously, where are you?"

"I'm with Caleb. Relax, I haven't been kidnapped." Hanna whispered, not wanting to wake her boyfriend from his sleep. He looked cute when he was sleeping. _Very_ cute.

"Ooh did someone do something naughty." Hanna bit her lip. "Oh my god, you did didn't you." Spencer squealed.

"Shut up, Caleb's still sleeping."

"Where are you?"

"In his car."

"You had sex in his car."

"Yeah, why?"

"Wouldn't you want your first time…?" Spencer trailed off, her smartness taking over her. "It wasn't your first time with him was it?"

"No, it was the second."

"Hanna Marin, having sex in a car, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

"You sure are. So, what happened over the weekend you know after we left?" Hanna giggled, and smiled at Caleb's sleeping figure. His arms were still tightly wrapped around her waist, and his head in the crook of her neck.

"Well after you guys left, we were making out on the couch, and then we kind of got carried away."

"How was it?"

"It was amazing, just as I imagined, he was so gentle."

"You are SO smitten."

"Yeah, I am." Spencer giggled on the other line, she was in her car, at school. Toby had texted her saying he had the day off, and she had no 'important' lessons so she was in her car. She had decided to call Hanna, because she had no idea where the hell she was.

"What did you after?"

"We went on a motorbike ride to a clearing in a forest, we had a picnic, and he gave me a charm bracelet for my present."

"That's so sweet." Spencer cooed. "Show me tomorrow, and what happened yesterday?"

"We went on a shopping trip, and then when he was going to drop me home, my Dads car was there, so we were going to go to his house, but he took a left. He pulled up to another clearing, our car was surrounded by trees, and I straddled him, and yeah…"

"Did you use birth control, because I swear to god Hanna I'm not ready to be an auntie just yet." Hanna giggled.

"Relax, you three know I'm on the pill because of _him_."

"I know, Han. I just want you to be careful." Caleb woke up, and saw Hanna on the phone. He smiled, and started to kiss her neck. Hanna squealed. "I'm guessing Caleb just woke up, so I'm gonna let you have fun with your morning sex." Caleb moved on top of Hanna, and started kissing her on the lips.

"Bye." Hanna replied, muffled through the kiss Caleb was giving her. Spencer chuckled, and hung up her phone. Hanna threw her phone to the back of the car, and parted her lips slightly giving Caleb the unasked entrance to her mouth. She bunched his hair up with her hands, and pressed his head down so their lips could be closer. She bit the bottom of his lip, and they both smiled into the passionate kiss they were sharing. Her hands moved up and down his back, with her nails digging in when he started sucking on the soft spot on her neck. She moaned, and he slowly flipped them around so she was on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his, and pulled the chair lever up so it was a sitting position. She moved his chin up so their lips joined together again, and like last night she grinded her hips against his, moving faster and faster. Remembering what Hanna said last night, about having 'their song' he turned on the radio with his foot, and they did what they did last night. They came to their high soon, and Hanna buried her face in her boyfriend's neck, out of breath. Caleb was breathing heavily, and he placed his chin on Hanna's collarbone. "Why did you turn the radio on?" Caleb smiled, and rubbed his hands up and down Hanna's arms. She lifted herself up slightly, and moved closer to him. So they were chest to chest.

"I thought you said you wanted a song, and now we have one." Caleb replied, still out of breath from their – amazingly mind-blowing – activity. Hanna kissed him gently on the neck, and moved so their foreheads were touching.

"You remembered." Caleb nodded, as Hanna brushed some of his hair out of his face. She wrapped her legs more securely around his hips, and ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Of course I did." Hanna smiled, and leant backwards onto the steering wheel.

"Then what's our song?"

"If I heard correctly. It would be heart attack." Hanna smiled, and kissed Caleb chastely, which was a change for them considering the last few hours. "What if we just spend the whole day in my car?"

"What do you mean?" Hanna said, as she pulled the lever, so they'd go back downwards, and she hit her boob with her elbow. She yelped, and held her boob. Caleb kissed it better, and Hanna went bright red. Caleb chuckled, and kissed her nose. She lifted the blanket over their shoulders, and Caleb wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I told you I'm a klutz." Caleb chuckled.

"And that's one of the reasons why I love you." Hanna giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. "And I mean we've already missed three periods, and its lunch now, so why don't we just…"

"Run away." Hanna whispered – in a joking manner.

"Then get my shirt on you, and let's ride."

"I wasn't being serious."

"I know." A comfortable silence passed between them. "But why don't we. Just till like Wednesday, go to New York on my motorbike."

"As appealing as that does sound I promised Spencer I'd show her my charm bracelet."

"Ooh, so if you're showing it to people you must love it."

"I love you so much more."

"Good to know." Hanna giggled.

"Couldn't you just lay here forever?" Caleb kissed her forehead, and played with her messed-up-sex hair.

"If it was with you I could."

**A/N Sorry I didn't upload last week, I didn't know how to start the chapter, and I decided to put a bit of steaminess into this chapter. Was it too much? I don't know. Anyways I made this 2,000 words long, so I hope you forgive me, and I updated it a day earlier. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Review Please**

**Bye Dolls.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's so late. I have rewritten this fifteen times trying to get it right, and I am finally happy with this. I'll try to repost later this week, if I can. No promises. Don't forget to review.**

"It's beautiful!" Spencer squealed, as they were in the courtyard at school, and Hanna was showing her friends her bracelet Caleb gave her.

"It's so you." Aria observed. Hanna smiled. She loved it, and she loved him.

"I know, and each charm represents something." Hanna said.

"So, tell us." Emily said, winking.

"Tell you what?" Hanna said playing dumb. She knew exactly what Emily was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Hanna, we know you know what we mean." Aria said.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I told them you had gossip." Spencer said, and Hanna playfully whacked her.

"So spill." Aria said.

"Just verify what you want me to spill."

"You did you know what with Caleb." Emily said.

"She had sex with Caleb." Maya said, shocked, sitting down at the table next to Emily, and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes I did, okay?" Hanna said.

"How many times?" The girls all giggled at Mayas line.

"Like four times." The girls giggled again. "So, Spence. Are you sure you didn't hook up with Toby that night."

"I'm sure, because otherwise I'd be pregnant." Spencer said.

"Have you taken a test yet?" Aria whispered, trying not to smile. Spencer out her fingers in her ears, and started singing la la la la over and over again.

…

"Do you and Tobes wanna go on a double date tonight?" Hanna asked Spencer, as they were walking to class together.

"Yeah, Toby's free, and I've got nothing on. Where shall we go?" Spencer asked, agreeing with Hanna about the double date.

"I'm thinking The Grille, because I don't exactly want to go to Philly."

"Yeah, awesome."

…

"Hey Princess." Caleb greeted to his girlfriend down the phone. Hanna blushed, and put her head down so no one would see.

"Hey babe, are you up for a double date tonight?" Hanna replied, twirling her hair around her finger. She was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, during Maths. She couldn't think straight at all.

"Yeah. Who with?"

"Spencer and Toby. We're going to The Grille. Because Spence and I don't want to go to Philly." Caleb chuckled on the other end, and Hanna smiled. She loved his laugh.

"That's cool. Where shall we meet?"

"Well, Spencer's getting ready at mine, because, well, yeah." Caleb chuckled, and cut her off.

"We'll meet at Toby's loft, okay?"

"Yeah, meet you there."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone, and started to play Temple Run. I mean, what else could I do for the whole period?

…

"What shall I wear? The knitted jumper and shirts or the dress." Hanna asked her best friend Spencer. They were both in Hanna's bedroom, getting ready for their double date with Caleb and Toby.

"The shorts and jumper." Spencer said, slipping on her white skinny jeans. "Do you know where my shirt went?" She asked, while fiddling with her bra strap, and looking around the room.

"Is it the black one with the V-neck?" Spencer mumbled a yes in reply, and was caught off guard when Hanna threw it at her face. "And Spencer Hastings wearing white skinny jeans."

"What's the big deal?" Spencer straightened out her top so it wasn't rumpled up at the back.

"Oh you know what the big deal is. Everything has to be neat and tidy, which includes white jeans staying white." Spencer chuckled at her friend, and put some bangles on her left wrist.

"I know, but the jeans were in a sale for five bucks, and I thought why not."

"Five bucks for those." I said.

"I know right, amazing deal."

…

"Hey dude, so are you and Spencer official yet." Caleb asked, as he let himself into his best friends, Toby's loft.

"Yeah, we talked about it yesterday, and she told me something interesting." Toby replied.

"Finally." Caleb moaned, hi-fiving his buddy.

"And I learned something interesting about Hanna and you."

"Ask away." Caleb turned to face his friend on the couch, and crossed his legs.

"How was the sex?" Caleb chuckled, at his friend.

"A-mazing." Toby chuckled.

"And I heard you did it in a car."

"We didn't meant too."

"Sure you didn't. Plus, kinda sexy to have sex in a car, right?"

"Probably even sexier in a truck." Toby chuckled.

"How many times?"

"Once at my house, then the next day, I took a left away from my house, then twice that day, and once yesterday."

"Really can't keep it in your pants, can ya?" Toby joked, and Caleb chuckled.

"We just got carried away."

"That's what everyone says." Caleb chuckled again. "We just got carried away." Toby said this time imitating a girl's voice. "Anyways, how did it happen? I mean the first time."

"We were making out on a coach, and I said are you sure. She said yes, and then I took her up to my bedroom, and we did it. Afterwards we went out on my motorbike, and I gave her, her birthday present."

"Did she like it?"

"She loved it."

"Just like you love a bet."

"Ugh, I seriously didn't mean to fall in love with her. I am such an idiot."

"Yeah, in the least, you should've told her she was a bet when you were falling for her."

"And you didn't tell me."

"It was Cece's idea, but you've got to tell her dude."

"I know, I just don't want to break her heart. She's been through enough. Like all the Alison stuff, then her Dad, and with the Tom stuff, it's just she doesn't need any more disappointment."

"Just sit her down, and say I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I didn't plan for any of this to happen. You were a bet, but you're not a bet, you're more than that. And then so on."

"How the fuck do you know what to say?"

"I do not know."

"Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell her she's a bet."

"Never." Toby replied, and patted his friends back.

…

Hanna and Spencer got out of Hanna's car by the loft, and were laughing at the joke Hanna had just told. "You and Toby official yet?" Hanna asked, as they walked over to the lofts steps.

"Yeah, we talked about it yesterday." Spencer replied, smiling goofily.

"Finally." Hanna said, and then their attention focused to the stairs. They were both wearing high heels, and really didn't want to fall and break something. They were quiet, and you could hear the boy's conversation, but it was merely gibberish to the two girls trying to not slip. Hanna and Spencer sighed once they reached the little square to let themselves into the loft. Hanna raised her hand in a fist, and was about to knock when she heard her boyfriend say something.

"Don't tell her she's just a bet." Caleb said, and it sounded like he was shouting. Shouting it to the world. Her fist dropped, her clutch fell from her grasp, and so did a smile. It was a frown. The same frown her face made when she was about to cry. The seven words were echoing in her brain. All from different places. Echoing from the left. Echoing from the right. From everywhere. She turned around, and raced down the stairs of the loft. Unshed tears clouded her vision. Her knuckles were turning white, because of she was gripping the banister so tightly. She reached flat ground, and ran to her car, which was hard considering the six inch heels she was wearing.

Spencer was kicking herself for letting her best friend get hurt, _again. _She picked up her friends clutch, and took off her heels. She raced down the loft stairs, not bothering to knock on her boyfriend's door. She saw Hanna. She was facing away from Spencer. Her head down on one of the cars window, her back shaking up and down from sobs. She raced towards her, and slowed down when she got nearer to Hanna. Spencer put an arm around Hanna o let her know she was there. Hanna turned her body slightly, and fell into Spencer. She cried even harder.

"I love him, and he doesn't love me." Hanna stuttered through her cries, and Spencer bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say it would be okay, because it wasn't going to be okay. She couldn't say it doesn't matter, because it _did _matter. She was stuck, so she just rubbed her best friends back as her sobs took over the alleyway. "I'm going home. You can go up to Toby." Hanna whimpered, and snatched the purse from Spencer.

"No you're not. I'm driving you home." Spencer concluded, snatching the purse back.

"I'm fine." Spencer shook her head as the words came from Hanna's mouth. "I'm fine!" Hanna shouted.

"No you're not." Spencer shouted back. Meanwhile, in the loft. Caleb and Toby were waiting for their girlfriends. They were supposed to be there ten minutes ago. They were being fashionably late, right. They heard someone cry but they took no notice of it, then Caleb heard his girlfriend shout.

"I'm fine!" He heard his girlfriend shout, Toby and him gave each other strange looks, which read they should go outside and see what the fuss was about. Caleb and Toby rose from their seats, and walked outside. They leant over the barrier to see the oncoming commotion.

"No you're not." They heard Spencer shout back. Caleb ducked a bit so he could see Hanna instead of Spencer. Her make-up was smudged, tears were streaming down her face, Spencer was holding her clutch, and her heels were off.

"Shit." Caleb whispered, and dashing down the stairs. He walked towards his girlfriend, not registering the seething death glare Spencer was giving him. "Hanna, babe. What happened?" Caleb asked, his voice a bit shaky. Hanna moved her line of sight from Spencer to Caleb. She looked at him with disgust. How could someone do that? She asked herself, she let even more tears slip, and Hanna felt his arms around her. She didn't move. She couldn't move. The wheels in her brain were working, and figuring out that their whole relationship had been a lie.

Hanna finally came to her senses, and pushed him off her. He bounced back, his eyes hurt from his girlfriend's sudden action. She shook her head, and finally found the courage to speak.

"We're done. Asshole."


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer drove off with Hanna in the car, leaving Caleb there standing with Toby speechless. He was kicking himself for not telling her sooner. "I'm so fucking stupid." He whispered to himself, and started pacing up the alleyway, running his hands through his hair. Toby let his friend have some space, just standing there where the car had been. Toby understood why Spencer had gone off like that, but not even giving him a look, a text, or a kiss on the cheek. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that, because Caleb had bigger issues, but he still couldn't shake it off. "Such an asshole."

"You're not an asshole, dude." Toby said, leaning against the brick wall. Caleb shook his head, and kicked over a trashcan.

"I am. I should've of just told her, and we'd be on our double date right now, and everything would be fine. She's probably at home thinking I don't love her, when I do. I love her so fucking much." He shouted, and kicked the toppled over trash can over and over again. "I'm ringing Cece." Caleb got out his phone and the letter C.

"Caleb! What do you want?" Cece said, annoyed, because she had to stop her intense make-out session with Jason.

"She knows. She fucking knows, and I don't know what to do, and you're a fucking girl, and…" He trailed off, and kicked the trashcan. Cece sighed, and removed herself from straddling Jason.

"Just relax, Caleb. Where are you?"

"I'm outside Toby's loft." Caleb groaned in frustration. How could he do this to her? After everything. Hanna was right, he was an asshole, and a huge one.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. And we're gonna sort this out, and you're gonna get her back, we're gonna talk about this, and then you're gonna go over there, and fight for her. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll leave right now."

…

Spencer sat on her best friend, Hanna Marin's bed, with a feeling of déjà vu. Hanna's head was in Spencer's lap, and Hanna was balling her eyes out while Spencer rubbed her head. She got her phone from the side of the bed, and started to compose a text to Toby: Sorry I drove off like that, hope you understand. She put her phone on silent, and threw it onto the floor. Spencer sighed, bent down, and kissed Hanna's head.

Her sobs took over the whole room, her duvet was already soaking wet with the tears boiling over like lava from her eyes, and she just felt… tired. Tired of everything. Sick of everything. If it wasn't for Spencer, she would probably have her head lung low into the toilet bowl. But, she couldn't afford to think like that, and she definitely couldn't afford to go back to _that place. That place _with the lumpy mattresses, the stench of the bathrooms, the scratched desks, the gowns. Oh, god, the gowns. They were the worst. Having to wear a gown for a year just because you tried to kill yourself. _Unreasonable. _

"Why did he do that?" Hanna stuttered out, almost vomiting from all of the tears. Spencer sighed, and kept rubbing Hanna's head. Like earlier, she didn't know if it would be okay. Ever again for Hanna. She's had so much carelessness in her life already. Now to top it off the person she loved hadn't cared for her. Little did they both know that Caleb was asking himself the same question over and over again, sitting on Toby's loft stairs, rubbing his hands through his hair, and his eyes filling with tears. _How could he do that?_

…

Cece sat next to Caleb on Toby's loft stairs, and out an arm around his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing his arm. He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes.

"No. I'm not." Caleb admitted, and he sniffled.

"What happened?" Caleb shook his head, and choked on the words that were going to come out of his mouth. He shut his mouth, and sighed out in frustration.

"We're done. And, I don't know why, I'm guessing because of the bet, but," he groaned in frustration. "I'm such an asshole."

"You're not an asshole Caleb." He shook his head, not believing Cece's words. "You saved her from being raped for the second time. That's pretty big, Caleb." He sniffled.

"She probably just thinks I did it because it was part of the bet. She thinks that I don't love her, when I do, that the charm bracelet was a stunt, and that I only used her for sex."

"Wait, you guys had sex?" Caleb glared at her. "Sorry, not the point." He looked back down at his hands, and sniffled. "I'm a girl, you know, it's okay to cry in front of girls. Believe it or not we find it manly." Caleb chuckled a bit, and his eyes filled with even more tears. He shut his eyes, and they fell out. Cece kissed the top of his head. Minutes passed of Cece holding Caleb while he cried. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"I said to Toby don't tell her she's just a bet, and she must of heard. Then around ten minutes later I heard her shout she's fine to Spencer, and then Spencer shouting No you're not. We both went outside, and I saw Hanna crying her eyes out, and I hate seeing her like that. But, I didn't know she knew about the bet, so I hugged her, but she pushed me away. She said we're done, asshole. And she's so right, I'm such an asshole."

"Stop saying that. You're not." He nodded his head. "I see the way you look at her, we all do, and I'm just like: Fuck, that's love. You look at her Caleb like she's the only girl on the planet." A silence settles over them. "So, that is why I'm dragging your ass up, taking you to your future wives house, and you'll try your fucking best to get that girl back."

…

"I can't believe he would do that?" Hanna whispered, tears still streaming down her face. She had stopped sobbing onto Spencer's lap, and wishing she was dead. They were sitting with their legs crossed, facing each other, and a two pint tub of _Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream _between them. Spencer gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"I didn't either, I didn't expect, he looks at you, like Noah looks at Ally." Spencer said and Hanna smiled, but it soon disappeared, knowing the smile was an act. Knowing it was part of the bet, remembering she was _the _bet. "He's a dick, sweetie."

"He's a dick who I love with all my fucking heart." Hanna shouted, and dug her spoon forcefully into the half eaten ice cream tub. "And I shouldn't." She didn't know what she felt. She didn't know if there could be a feeling for feeling so much pain. A feeling of so much hate and love and anger towards the same person. She felt like just slitting her throat with a knife, but it's not like she hadn't tried to before. She lifted up her jean shorts a little bit to reveal the scars. The scars from pain. The scars she got from cutting herself, deeply, and painfully. But at that time in her life she didn't feel physical pain, it was numb, all around her. That was one of the reasons why she was sent _there. _

"I hope you remember your promise." Hanna shook her head, and ate some more ice cream. "I'm gonna bust your ass out of there." Hanna laughed, and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Spencer got up from the bed, travelled downstairs, and opened the door,

"Hi, asshole." Spencer said, and Caleb bit his lip. She took in his appearance, his eyes were red like they had been crying, but in all honesty she wasn't convinced he was torn up about it. At all.

"Hey Spence is Hanna here?" Caleb asked, is voice cracking on the word Hanna. Spencer nodded, and Caleb tried to get in, but Spencer put her palm on his chest, and pushed him back into the crisp night air.

"She is upstairs, crying her eyes out, and convinced that you don't love her. And, you being here will not make it any better. In fact it will make it worse."

"I know that, but I _need _to see her."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you."

"How do you know?" Caleb said, getting very frustrated that he couldn't see his girlfriend, no his ex-girlfriend. He hated the saying, sure it was fine with some other girls he's dated, but with Hanna being his ex-girlfriend he couldn't bear it.

"I'm her best friend Caleb, and I care about her, I hate seeing her hurt, and I _know _that seeing you, she'll do something impulsive which she'll regret."

"Caleb?" Hanna squeaked, coming down the stairs, her jumper wrapped tightly across her as she folded her arms to form a self-hug. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Caleb said, smiling a bit at hearing her voice, but he didn't know she's put on the bravest and strongest voice she could, and passed it off.

"Spence, let him in." Spencer shrugged, and opened the door wider, to let Caleb in. Caleb entered, and his smile vanished as soon as he saw the state Hanna was in. She was wearing tracks, a over-sized knitted jumper – after vomiting on the last one she put on – tears marked her face, her hair was up in a messy bun, and her eyes were all black from the smudged makeup she had tried to rub off without the help of make-up remover. "So, what do you want?" She asked, sitting down on the same step where she had been eating ice cream when she was torn about Kate coming to Rosewood.

"I came to apologize." Caleb said, sincerely, and I could see Spencer was trying hard not to scoff.

"Spencer, can you give us a minute alone." Spencer glared at me, but I glared back. She rolled her eyes, hugged me, and then went upstairs. Caleb sat beside me, and he sighed.

"When did this become so complicated?"

"_You _made this complicated, you were the one who chose me as a bet. And, how is a bet complicated. Or are you here thinking I'll forgive you, and we'll get married, and play house."

"I'm not saying that Hanna. I'm saying I'm sorry, and that I wish you will forgive me."

"Keep on wishing, because that's not gonna happen." Caleb bowed his head in defeat, and Hanna sighed. "I just want you to know, that I don't think I can look at you the same way again."

"Please, Hanna. I didn't mean for you find out, and I want to marry you, and have kids with you, I can't not live without you."

"You're going to have to live without me Caleb, because I don't know if I can deal with somebody who used me like that." It was silent. "God, I can't even barely talk to you right now. I can't even look at you right now."

"Hanna." Caleb said, feeling helpless, and he was. Hanna got up from her position, and opened the door. She signalled to the door, but he shook his head, and stood up as well.

"Leave." He shook his head again.

"No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake!"

"A mistake! What you were trying to just use me. It doesn't sound like a mistake." Hanna shouted at him, and he ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time that day.

"It was a mistake. I didn't plan on falling on love with you."

"I'm not sure you are. Because I'm just a bet to you. A stupid bet who fell for it. You don't love me Caleb. I'm pretty sure you came here to finish it off. I mean you got laid, I guess you got what you aimed for." Silence passed between them, Caleb didn't know what to say to make her believe him.

"I'm sorry." Hanna shook her head.

"I warned you I was complicated, and you told me you can handle it, over the fucking time we spent together, I trusted you and I opened up to you. Once you got fucked, and saw how much of a mess I actually am, you practically got up, and left. If you can't fucking handle something, don't lie your ass off, and say you can make it better when you can't. You only just make things worse, like me." Her voice was fragile at first, shaking, but then it grew louder, and she was shouting. It was silent, after Hanna busted the speech out of her lungs. He took into true consideration what he did to her, how she felt, and what the consequence was. And, he felt awful, like shit, there weren't any words to explain how Caleb how was feeling. He moved to the door, and opened it. It had shut, because Hanna had kicked it for privacy. He was about to leave when he heard what he thought Hanna would never say.

"Wait. I need to give you something." Hanna looked down at her right wrist, where her charm bracelet was. She willed herself not to cry, but it didn't work. Her tears slipped, but she made no sounds, she held it all in. She lifted her left hand, and unclasped her bracelet. She reached for Caleb's right hand, and she felt the spark, the spark that they still had. She opened his fingers, and dropped the charm bracelet in it. He sighed, and exited the Marin household, but not for the last time. Caleb was determined to get his girl back, and no one or nothing would stop him from getting back Hanna.

**A/N Not one of my best I know, I feel like its crap, but hey, I updated, and I think its good, this will be ending shortly in a couple of chapters, but fear not, I'm going to be updating another Haleb story and one big one which is just one-shots. Don't forget to review**

**Bye Dolls**


	16. Chapter 16

Caleb ran back to Cece's car, which was around the corner from Hanna's house. He opened the door, jumped in, and slammed it shut. Cece sighed. "What happened?" She asked, as they both stared out the windshield.

"She didn't forgive me." Caleb said, and punched the dashboard with a clenched fist. "But I know that I'm going to fight my ass off to get her back."

"Where shall I drop you?"

"Toby's loft, my motorbike is there, and I need to go for a ride. Clear my head."

"Alright, whatever you say." Cece started the car up again, and drove towards Toby's loft.

….

"You alright, sweetie?" Spencer asked, walking slowly down the stairs to approach a crying Hanna leaning against the door. Hanna shook her head no, and bowed it in defeat. Spencer engulfed her best friend in a bear hug, and Hanna cried into Spencer's shoulder.

"Is it me? I mean I just get used over and over again, and then out in the trash, and it's tiring. Is it me? Do I do something that attracts bad guys?" Hanna stuttered out.

"No, you don't." Spencer said, and kissed the top of her head.

"You know you can go see Toby. I'm fine of my own."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know, and you've been amazing, but I just need time to think."

"Alright, the brew at ten tomorrow, I'll call Em and Ar." Hanna nodded, Spencer left, and then she wandered aimlessly around her house, thinking. Thankfully, she was left alone to her thoughts, no Caleb, no Spencer, no Ashley, just her, and the voices in her head and heart.

…

"Hey Han. You feeling okay?" Aria Montgomery asked Hanna Marin who had just entered The Brew, ordering herself a coffee.

"I'm feeling Ugh." She admitted to Emily, Spencer and Aria who were sitting down on the plush chairs.

"I know that feeling, its just like blech." Emily said, sipping her coffee.

"I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened. I'm guessing you know the basis of it, but because Spencer told you, she'll want me to talk about it."

"Yeah, kinda." Aria said, smiling a bit.

"Well, practically. We were going on our double date, but I heard Caleb say she's just a bet, and then I ran down the stairs of the loft, and then he came down around ten minutes later. I broke up with him, and then a few hours later I'm here."

"Do you know why he did it?" Em asked, looking between Hanna and Spencer. After a few minutes, Spencer started to stutter.

"I-I-I went to see Toby last night, and he kind of explained the whole thing to me." Spencer stuttered, and looked down at her manicured nails.

"Well, what did he say?" Hanna asked, circling her pointer finger around her newly arrived coffee cup.

"That it was his birthday, and after a few drinks, they started to play some games, and one of them was bets. They were discussing bets, and then your bet came up. Caleb chose you, then they were hysterically laughing at his failure. Then you guys went to the bathroom."

"Anything else?"

"They talked about it in school, and Caleb said he was falling for you, hard and fast. Jason said he was in trouble, but he didn't care."

"He must really love you, Han." Aria said, nudging Hanna's leg.

"Or Toby's lying, part of the bet. Who knows, it could be a huge conspiracy theory."

"But what are the chances it's not?" Emily asked Hanna.

"I'm not good at Math, so there's no use trying." Hanna said, with a chuckle in her voice. They all chuckled at her, and the bell to the coffee shop rang signalling a new customer. The girls turned their heads, and saw Caleb ordering a coffee from the barista. The barista gave him his take-away coffee, and he turned himself to go up to Toby's loft, but his eyes fixed on Hanna. In fact, their eyes locked, and they stopped.

"Hey." Caleb said, awkwardly, moving closer to Hanna, one step at a time. His eyes were red, so were hers. She was dressed scruffily, so was he. He loves her. She loves him.

"Hi." Hanna replied softly, drinking some coffee into her mug.

"How have you been?"

"Okay." She lied. "You?"

"Okay." He lied back.

"You treated me kind of shitty, you know. I would never have done that to you… because I loved you. I just thought that you loved me too." They stayed staring at each other for a beat longer, until Caleb bit his lip, and went upstairs to see Toby.

"Do you really not love him?" Spencer asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Course I do. I just want him to think I'm stronger than he thought I was." Hanna lifted the coffee cup to her lips, and took a gulp of the mildly warm liquid.

….

"Hey Dude. What's up?" Toby asked, as Caleb entered the loft. Jason and Cece were making out on the couch, and Ezra and Toby were playing video games.

"Nothing much. You?" Caleb replied.

"He is currently losing to me in FIFA." Ezra said, smiling. "For the first time." He shouted.

"Don't get your hopes up too high." Toby said. "Because if you win I'll probably kill you."

"You've used that before." Caleb said, grabbing a beer from Toby's fridge.

"Yeah, but he's never won a game, so I didn't have to kill him." There was silence in the apartment, apart from Cece and Jason's moans, and the tapping of buttons.

"Alright, seriously, I'm gonna like pull them apart." Caleb got up from his seat, grabbed Cece by the waist, and yanked her off Jason. She kicked his leg, and he fell onto the floor.

"Really! Did you have to do that?" Jason asked, wiping his slightly swollen lips.

"Yeah, because your moans were vibrating the whole apartment. OH GUESS WHO JUST SCORED AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER." Ezra said, screaming the last part.

"God, Ezra. A coffee shop is downstairs with children." Toby said, chuckling. "OH LOOK WHO JUST SCORED MOTHER FUCKER?" He screamed.

"With your girlfriends." Caleb finished.

"Fuck, really?" Toby and Ezra said at the same time, and they all laughed. "Any who, you screwed up!" Ezra said, pausing the game. It was a rule, whoever was winning could pause the game, and however the loser could not.

"I know." Caleb said, and rubbed his forehead.

"How'd you do it, because I imagine you did it smoothly?" Jason said.

"Yeah, it was so smooth. I took off sunglasses, and jumped off a train not dying and shouted to the world don't tell her she's just a bet."

"That's smooth." Ezra said, sarcastically. "But, seriously what happened?"

"You want to know so you can mock me don't you."

"Why else?" Jason said.

"Well, she heard me say it, and then like I don't know a few minutes later, we ran outside cause Spencer and Han shouted, then she said we're done."

"Ooh, bad luck." The guys chuckled.

"You do realize by being here, I am saving you from being utterly humiliated." Cece said, holding up her beer.

"I do know that, and Toby just started the game again, and is winning."

"You fucking bastard." Ezra shouted, and ended up winning about an hour later, and being drunk somehow at about twelve in the afternoon, he did the Carlton happy dance all around the apartment.

**Don't forget to review. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Bye Dolls.**


	17. Chapter 17

"So, are you doing well?" Caleb asked Hanna. Of all places they bumped into each other at supermarket. Why, the supermarket, he has no idea. How they happened to be at the same supermarket, he had no idea, and she had no idea either.

"I'm good." She lied. It was so easy for her to feel like utter shit when he wasn't around. But, she had to make him think she was doing fine without him. Even though she wasn't. She had to be superior to him. Not make him think she was practically dying without his hugs, his kisses, his voice and his laugh. Dying without him. Just him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He lied. He knew when she was lying. He knew when she was feeling like shit. Because he loved her, and he knew he loved her, and he would fight to get to her back. Even if it meant stopping her wedding day, and declaring his love for her. "It's good you're doing well." He knew why she was lying. She wanted to make him think she was doing fine without him. Not missing him at all. But, god did they miss each other. He especially missed her. He loved her for Christ's sake. He missed everything about her. The way she didn't like how she looked in photos. That she had a morning voice. That she sent him goodnight and good morning texts, and how he did the same.

"Yeah. It's good you're doing well, too." She knew he was lying as well. She knew she didn't love him. And, that he was probably overjoyed that she wasn't that torn up about it. But, she couldn't get the same re-curing thought out of her head. What if he did love her? Of course she knew that was preposterous, but there was something deep down that was nagging her. And she also thought he really did miss her, but what if he didn't. What if bumping into her at the supermarket was yet another addition to the bet. "Why are you here? I mean this is my supermarket."

"I need to pick up a few things." She looked at him. "I'm on my way back from Toby's loft." She nodded, the girls downstairs had heard them screaming at the Xbox.

"Yeah, we heard you screaming guess who just scored, mother fucker yesterday." Caleb chuckled. "I'm just getting some ice cream." Hanna pointed to her basket, filled with three tubs of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. Or break-up medicine.

"I miss you." He blurted, and an awkward silence passed between them. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You really miss me?" Hanna asked, and he nodded.

"Of course I miss you, I love you."

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you aren't here because this is a part of your bet." He shook his head, and another awkward silence passed between them. "I wish you knew what you were doing to me. Did you just think I'd be okay if you randomly just stepped out of my life? Did it ever cross your mind that I needed you? I thought you'd be one of those few that would stay in my life forever, but I guess I was wrong."

"I love you."

"You don't have to pretend to like me you know."

"I don't like you." Hanna turned away to leave, knowing she had enough, Caleb spun her around by the waist, and pulled her close to him. "I don't like you. I love you." He leaned downwards, and brushed his lips gently on to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and opened her mouth. As soon as his tongue entered her mouth, she pulled away.

"I- I- We shouldn't have done that." Hanna stuttered, holding her palm sideways on her head. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, we should have." Caleb said. "You didn't cheat on anyone, did you?"

"No! It's just I shouldn't have let you kiss me. We broke up, and I'm just a bet to you, so I shouldn't have kissed you, because I'll be torn up about it even more. Bye Caleb." Hanna said, she abandoned her basket of ice cream, and walked hurriedly out of the supermarket.

...

Hanna collapsed on her bed, and started to sob. She groaned out in frustration, and rolled over, so her sobs, groans and screams would be muffled by the duvet. She kicked her legs wildly, and sniffed. After an hour of crying her eyes out, she gathered herself, and changed into the one thing that could make her feel actually comfy and safe. Caleb's shirt. Yes, they were broken up. Yes, she was just a bet to him. But he was still Caleb Rivers. The man she was still in love with. The man who was her true first time. The man who made her feel beautiful. The man who loved her. The man who she thought would never leave her was the man who did. She unzipped her _Louis Vuitton _bag which the girls had got for her birthday, and got out her _IPhone _and called Spencer. Once again she collapsed on her bed.

"Hey Hanna." Spencer greeted down the phone.

"Hey." Hanna replied, her voice raspy from crying.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like it."

"I bumped into Caleb at the supermarket."

"And, what did he say?"

"He said that he loves me, and misses me. And, I don't know what to believe. He's being really confusing."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He kissed me."

"So, what did you do?" Hanna sighed.

"I kissed him back, and then, I let his tongue enter, and I pulled away."

"So, do you think you wanted to kiss him?"

"Of course I want to kiss him. I love him, but I want him to think I'm doing fine without him. I opened up to him about some deep shit, and I just want him to think that I'm fine, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. What did you say afterwards?"

"That I shouldn't have kissed him, it was a mistake."

"Do you think it was a mistake? That's the biggest thing. Did it matter to you? Was it a mistake, or did it help you get a fresh sense of mind about your choices."

"Of course it mattered. That's why it hurts, and it's annoying. Because, I wanted to kiss him so badly. Hell, I still want to kiss him. But, it didn't really help. Because my thoughts are as tangled up as headphones."

"Do you love him? Like really really love him."

"Yeah."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know. Do you know?"

"I'll ask Toby." Hanna nodded, even though Spencer couldn't see her. "Toby. Does Caleb love Hanna?"

"What was his answer?" Hanna asked, after a minute or two.

"That he loves you. He didn't mean on falling in love with you. He was already falling in love with you that day in the coffee shop."

"Then why didn't he fight for me?"

"He is. You just don't want to believe he's fighting for you. Because you believe you're just a bet, and that you're just a part of their game."

"So, I don't want to believe that he's fighting for me? How does that work out?"

"Because your mind is set on like a button, and it's nagging you, so you believe he doesn't love you. It's basically replaying the incident with Tom, but with Caleb instead."

"But Caleb didn't do what Tom did."

"But, you thought Tom didn't love you, and you were right. And, then your mind is set on thinking that Caleb doesn't love you."

"You have so much wisdom. You're like a one-thousand year old wizard."

"Toby got me into Jeremy Kyle, and I'm addicted to it. That is where my wisdom comes from, young one."

"I'm older than you remember." Hanna said with a chuckle in her voice.

"You just said I was a thousand years old."

"Shut up. Anyways I won't keep you from Toby any longer."

"I'll be ring away. Love you."

"Love you too." Hanna hung up the phone, and sighed.

**Review Please **

**Bye Dolls**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Do not read if it may trigger self-harm.**

I looked in the mirror. I was in my lingerie. Looking at myself. Looking at my body. My disgustingly fat body. I started crying. I really didn't want to do this. But I knew I had too, I wanted too. I needed too. If I was just a bet everything he said was fake. He doesn't love me. He doesn't think I'm beautiful. I'm just another girl he can screw over. Another girl he can fuck. Another girl he can play with. Another girl where he can take her heart, and rip it into pieces. And, I had let him in. He knew everything, well not everything, but a lot. I started crying even harder. He didn't love me. He never did, and everything was just to get with me. He didn't love me. The four words were playing in my head on a loop. It was a change from him saying: _Don't bring up that she's a bet_. The voices had switched, _finally_ after two days. It was now he didn't love me, he didn't love me, he didn't love me, and he doesn't love me, he never loved me; were playing on loop. Everything he said wasn't true. Everything he did was an act. Everything he gave was to make me fall harder. He got what he wanted. He got fucked.

I opened the cupboard, and reached for the tissue box. I put it in my hands, and stared at it. I was really going to do it. Twice in a month. I was so good. Well I was before everything that happened. I put my right hand in, and felt around for it. I grabbed it, took it out, and dropped the tissue box to the floor. I felt the toothbrush in my hands, and knelt down on the cold marble floor, before the toilet. I put my hair in a messy bun, and wiped away my tears. It was no use, they were flowing freely. I hung my head over the toilet, and thrusted the toothbrush down my throat. The bile came flowing out my mouth. Like it was natural for me to be doing this. And maybe it was. Maybe it was natural. It was natural because I was fat. So fucking fat, and my body even rejected it. So it approved. I jammed the toothbrush harder in the back of my throat. All of my thoughts were swept away, along with my heartache. And the only thing I could feel was the pain. The pain of throwing up. The pain of giving up.

Caleb Pov

I had to see her. I had to get her back, I can't live without her. I love her. I love her so much. I love her so god damn fucking much it hurts. I got off my motorbike, and walked over to the Marin household. I knocked, there was no answer. I took a deep breath, and knocked again. There was still no answer. I reached up, and felt around for the spare key. I grabbed it, and opened the door. I heard a sound. A sound I heard not even a month ago. It was the sound of Hanna bingeing. I sprinted up the stairs, and ran into the bathroom. She was bingeing. I put my arm around her waist, and pulled her away from the toilet. She broke down crying in my arms, and fell onto the floor. I sat on the floor with her, and placed her on my lap. I rocked her back and forth, and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

Hanna Pov

I kept on pushing it harder and harder down my throat. The tears were flowing faster from my eyes, and I wanted to stop it so badly. But, I couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't because I was so fat. So fucking fat. But, I so badly wanted too. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. The same arms that had been wrapped around me just over sixty hours ago. I was pulled away from the toilet, I dropped the toothbrush, and cried even harder. I fell onto the floor, because my knees were far too weak to stand up. I was lifted carefully onto his lap, and rocked back and forth. I was kissed on the forehead. I missed this. I missed his arms around me. I missed his lips. I missed him. "Why did you do that?" Caleb asked, his voice in a soft whisper. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You're not supposed to be here." I whispered back, my voice croaky. "I broke up with you, remember."

"I know, but I want a second chance. I want to look after you."

"Why would you want to look after _me_?" I got up with Caleb's help – much to my dismay. I put toothpaste on my toothbrush, and started to brush my teeth. It was silent. I finished, and I waited for an answer, while trying not to cry. I walked out of the room, and sat on my bed. "Answer my question. Why would you want to look after _me_?"

"Because I love you, and I want to protect you. You really think I would've gone to your supermarket. I came into the brew that way so I might have had a chance of seeing you there. I did. I want this, I want us. I want the pointless bickering, the long walks, the late night phone calls, the good night texts. I want cute pictures with you, and I want to hold your hand, to make food for you, to call you princess. The joking, the wrestling, the fights, the long how I feel text messages after we make up. I want to be one of those inseparable best friend couples where people are like: Wow, they're still together, that's what I want. I want it all, with you."

"Really, are you sure that you didn't come here to finish of your bet." I got up from the bed, and walked downstairs. I knew I would cry, I couldn't do that. I couldn't show that I was weak. I'd already shown him I was a mess with the bingeing. And, that I was falling apart without him. He walked down the stairs as well.

"I didn't plan to fall in love with you."

"So I was a bet."

"You were, at first. But, you are way more than just a bet to me. And you are way more than a girl I kissed in a bathroom."

"_You don't know_ how worthless you made me feel." I let a tear slip, Caleb walked closer, and he wiped it away with his thumb. I missed this. I missed him.

"I am so sorry. I never expected you to find out."

"Oh so I was never going to know that I was just a bet to you in the beginning. I knew I shouldn't have gone with you into that bathroom, because it's killing me Caleb. I hate that I love you so much, and that I can't get you out of my head. I hate that every day I can't get you out of my head. I hate that I opened up about myself to you so fucking easily. I hate it. I just hate fucking everything, and I am tired. So fucking tired of feeling like I'm alone. Like I'm not worth anything. I hate it." I shouted at him, and I could tell he was surprised by my outburst.

"I can make it up to you, please." I shrugged.

"Then you're going to have to do something big to get me back."

"I will, I will do everything in my power to get you back. Because I love you so much. You are worth something, Hanna. And you are nowhere near alone. I miss the smell of your clothes. I miss the sheen of sweat between our palms. I miss the regularity of your breathing as you lay on my chest. I miss the way you made my pulse race whenever you touched me, or kissed me. I miss your laugh, and it qualifies as my favourite sound ever. I miss you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met in my whole entire life. And I never ever want to lose you, ever. If I did lose _you_, I'd lose a part of me too, I will never get over the loss, because I love _you_ so fucking much. I love _you_ to the moon and back. I love how you don't want to be on camera, I love how you say you're not pretty, but you're beautiful, I love the way your smile could light up the eastern seaboard. I love the way you love you friends. I love the way you stick up for your friends. I love your sense of humour. I love how you think you look ugly half the time when you're actually really beautiful, _all_ of the time. I love that you wear my shirts. I love the way you're not afraid to cry in front of me. I love the way you laugh. I love all your stories you told me. And in all the towns and foster houses I've lived in, I have never seen a person as beautiful as you. I have never looked at a person the same way I look at you. I have never even loved someone so hard it hurt before I met you." I let some tears go, he walked closer. I was leaning on the island, and he trapped me. An arm either side of me. "It's killing me knowing that I can't say I love you. It's killing me that I can't kiss you. It's killing me to know I can't touch you. It's killing me that I can't hold your hand. It's killing me knowing that you're not wearing your charm bracelet. It's killing me knowing that you may never wear that black motorcycle helmet ever again. It's killing me knowing that you might never sit with me again. It's killing me to know that you might not wear your leather jacket and go on a mission again. It's killing me to know that you may never wear my shirt again. It's killing me knowing I might never be able to spend endless days with you doing nothing or doing a random activity that either of us just spontaneously thought of. It's killing me that we can't watch movies together, and it's killing me knowing that you may never forgive me. I love you so much, and I never want to let you go. That is why I have come here today, and trying to bump into you every day, begging for your forgiveness, because I love you so much. I love you." He murmured. His breathing hot on my neck. I breathed in. "I love you. I love you. I love you, and I will always love you." I hoisted myself up onto the granite top of the island. I swung my legs.

"I'm all for re-creating the date." I said, offering a weak smile. Caleb moved between my legs, and I wrapped them around his waist. My breathing became hitched, and a piece of hair fell in front of my face.

"Has anyone told you your beautiful?" Caleb asked, and I giggled. I nodded my head.

"You." We lost ourselves in each other's eyes. And Caleb slowly leaned in, our lips met, and they were made perfectly for each other. His tongue slid across my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. My hands went up to his shaggy hair, which I loved. He moved his hands around my waist, and my legs tightened to bring him closer. We pulled away after moments of bliss. We pressed our foreheads together, and breathed heavily.

"I love you so much." Caleb whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. "To the moon and back, nerd."

**Ahhhhh! Hope you liked it. Actually, i hope you loved it. Review Please. This took me forever, like the whole of Saturday to just get right. Next chapter will be the prologue. Actually getting a bit teary eyed right now. **

**Bye Dolls**


	19. Prologue

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Hanna and Caleb were happily engaged, and tonight was the night of their hen/stag parties. Toby was Caleb's best man, and Spencer was Hanna's maid of honour. Aria, Emily, Maya, Spencer and Cece were all Hanna's bridesmaids. And, Ezra, Jason, Toby, Alex – Caleb's friend from college – and Finn – Caleb's best friend from college were Caleb's grooms. Hanna was out at a club with all her bridesmaids while Caleb was out at a club with only Jason, Ezra and Toby.

"Ooh, the same club." Ezra said, circling the table where Hanna and the girls were sitting, drinking and laughing.

"Oh. Let's stir some trouble." Jason said, and sent Caleb over to the table. The girls were laughing, and Caleb coughed to get their attention. Hanna bit her lip and tried not to smile.

"Don't make a bet this time, Caleb." Cece said, holding up her beer, obviously very drunk. He chuckled sarcastically.

"Can I take a pretty lady like yourself somewhere?" He asked Hanna, holding out his hand. She rolled her eyes, sent a wink to the girls, and took his hand. He led her to a bathroom. She hopped herself up on the counter, and swung her legs.

"Memories, huh?" She said, looking around the dirty bathroom. It had changed a lot in five years, smellier and cleaner.

"Yeah. Our first kiss," he replied, moving closer to Hanna, placing a hand on both of her thighs, and rubbing them up and down.

"Christ Caleb." She said, rolling her eyes at him. He chuckled at her, and stared at her lips.

"I don't have to stop myself this time."

"Stop yourself from what babe?"

"Stop myself from kissing you."

"If I remember clearly you didn't really stop yourself."

"And if I remember clearly you made no intention to stop."

"Yeah, but I kinda thought you were hot so I let you."

"I thought you were beautiful that night, but now you're even more beautiful."

"Well, you're even more amazingly handsome, and your six-pack has got even more defined, not that I'm complaining." He chuckled, and in one swift movement, Caleb had captured Hanna's lips with his, and they were making out like they were five years ago in the stingy bar bathroom.

…

"Have I put weight on?" Hanna asked her best friends, as they were struggling to zip up her dress. Her beautiful white wedding dress for Vera Wang. Her dream dress since when she was eight years old. Her hair in curls, and a blue clip for her something new. Spencer's diamond earrings for her something borrowed. A blue garter for her something blue, and a two pence in her shoe.

"No, but your boobs are bigger." Spencer said, finally managing to zip it up.

"And, your stomach is the teeniest bit curved." Emily said, and Cece gasped. "What?"

"You were sick this morning." Cece said.

…

First walking down the aisle, was Maya and Alex, Emily and Finn, Cece and Jason, Aria and Ezra, and the best man and maid of honour Toby and Spencer. Caleb nervously rubbed his hands on his suits pants, anxiously waiting for the arrival of his beautiful bride. Toby patted his back with his hand, and Hanna came walking down the aisle with her Mum by her side. It seemed like forever he was waiting up there by the altar next to the priest, and to Hanna thought it was taking forever for her to be walking up the aisle, all she wanted to do was run up the aisle, jump into his arms, marry him, then spend the rest of the day in bed with him. But no, she had to do the excruciating long journey up the aisle, go through the whole procession of marrying him and the rings, then only having a simple kiss, then the whole reception, and only then do they have some alone time.

Hanna reached the top of the aisle, kissed her Mum's cheek, and walked over to Caleb.

"You look…" He started, not finding a word to describe how she looked. He couldn't just choose one word to describe how she looked. Beautiful. Perfect. Mesmerizing. Gorgeous. Angelic. Wonderful. Dazzling. Magnificent. "…wow."

"You don't look too shabby yourself." Hanna whispered back, taking in her soon-to-be-husbands appearance. His shaggy hair was slicked back, a smile present on his face, and his suit fitting him perfectly.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Hanna and Caleb in matrimony commended to be honourable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said, and at the end the church was silent. "The couple may now say their vows." A small squeak escaped Spencer's lip, and she fanned her eyes. Hanna smiled, knowing that her friend was probably sobbing out of happiness on the inside.

"Hanna, before you I never believed that I would fall in love or even get married or even find a girl as amazing as you. In all the foster homes I've been I've never looked at a girl the same way I've looked at you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I never knew a simple night out with the guys could turn out into something like a marriage. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you, because that night in the bathroom I was falling for you hard and really fast. I promise to love you for the rest of my life, to never leave you on your own, and to protect your from everyone and everything." Caleb said, reading it from a sheet of paper, his hands shaking, and sometimes catching Hanna's blue eyes which were glistening with tears. She smiled at him, and he winked at her.

"Caleb, since I was a little girl I wanted the dream wedding, but I didn't even give a second glance for the perfect man. But, in that bar bathroom I felt something which I haven't felt before, and it only took me a week to fall for you. I knew since then you were and are the perfect man for me. I fell in love with the way true love was in the movies when I was younger, and even through my parents' divorce, I always wished there would be a happy ending, and I got one, without even looking. I'll love you forever and always, and through thick and thin." Hanna said, sometimes catching his chocolate brown orbs.

"Caleb repeat after me. I, Caleb." The priest said.

"I, Caleb." Caleb replied, holding Hanna's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Spencer crying. He looked into Hanna's eyes, and she looked into his. Both of them occasionally squeezing each other's hand.

"Take you Hanna."

"Take you Hanna."

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, and for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish."

"For better, for worse, for richer and for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish."

"From this day forward. Until death do us part?" Caleb said.

"Hanna. Repeat after me. I Hanna."

"I Hanna." Hanna said, looking into Caleb's brown orbs. Smiling her ass off, and he was doing the same. They were marrying each other. Marrying their soul mate.

"Take you Caleb."

"Take you Caleb."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband." The priest said the following, and Hanna repeated it, all the while almost losing herself in her soon to be husbands eyes.

"Now for the rings." The priest called, Caleb turned to Toby for the ring, who pretended he lost it, but gave it to him with a cheeky smile. Caleb made a mental note to do that at his wedding. Hanna turned around to Spencer who gave her the ring with a gentle squeeze of her hand, a wink. Hanna smiled at her friend who was crying. Caleb was first. He gently grabbed Hanna's hand.

"I, Caleb, give you Hanna, this ring, as an eternal sign for my love and commitment to you." Caleb said, and slipped the silver wedding band onto her ring finger above the promise ring and the engagement ring. She smiled, and gently grabbed his hand.

"I, Hanna, give you Caleb, this ring, as an eternal sign for my love and commitment to you." Hanna said, and slid the silver ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced, and in one swift moment, Caleb grabbed Hanna by the waist, and captured her lips with his.

…

Caleb and Hanna Rivers were on the ballroom floor dancing to I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith. At the moment they were swaying gently with each other for their first dance. Looking into each other's eyes. Still smiling their asses off. Hanna's arms around her husband's neck. Caleb's arms around his wife's waist. She bit her lip, and out her mouth close to his ear. "Can I tell you something?" She whispered.

"Anything." He whispered back, concerned.

"I'm pregnant."


	20. Thanks

Dedication chapter.

Thanks to Bagilia, DawnBreaker00, Emmy739, EsmeAliceRose, JNessa, Leannexoxo12, Prettylittlefan, TroianBellisario14, YaleAceBella12, dnprociuk, fangirlallday13, katherinec16, pinkcrazyness, , potterhead-0013 and thekaratekiddd for following Just A bet.

Thanks to 14blackbirds, Bagilia, DawnBreaker00, EsmeAliceRose, Marril96, Runawaybaby555, WrenLovesSpencer, YaleAceBella12, addictedtoromanceandfanfiction, dnprociuk, hannaht0409, hungergamesgirl, paul's bella, pinkcrazyness and treaanne for favouriting my story.

Thank you so much to mereedithh, , JNessa, treaanne, msalv, .Ashwee.11, HorseyGal0923, YaleAceBella12, Bagilia, Ashley, meow45, Laura, and to the guests that reviewed.

Shout out to Bagilia for giving me ideas of their wedding vows.

Thank you guys so much for taking you time to read my story, review, follow and favourite. Thank you so much, and if you guys want some more Haleb, I'm gonna out a new story up in a few weeks where Caleb is engaged, and Hanna and him are thrown into a situation. Think you guys are gonna like it, also I have a haleb one shot story, so if you guys can check that out. Go ahead.


End file.
